El príncipe Orys y la zapatilla bordada de Lannisport
by Mina Mascabado
Summary: Más cuentos de hadas y más hijos por casar. Esta vez inspirado en "La Cenicienta" de los hermanos Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin (ojalá lo fuera, así nuestros personajes preferidos podrían ser felices, pero la vida es cruel)**

 _El príncipe Orys y la zapatilla bordada de Lannisport_

(Inspirado en "La Cenicienta" de los Grimm)

Dedicado a Direwolf86.

Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí está "la Cenicienta" y poco más de fluff y enredos.

Cap.1

El Consejo se levantó temprano. A veces, Gendry se sentía de regreso en la tienda del maestro Tobho. Al final todo se trataba de trabajo duro la mayor parte del día, comprar y vender, cobrar y gastar. Ser Davos se encargaba de la flota, una que al pasar los años servía más como decoración o para hacer los viajes de la familia real más cortos que para la guerra. "Causar una impresión", así lo llamaba Ser Davos. Después sería tiempo de las audiencias y los juicios. Un arriero que había matado a algún guardia en permiso durante una pelea de taberna, un vecino que argumentaba que otro vecino le había robado algún cerdo o alguna mujer que reclamaba la paternidad de un hombre que la negaba. A él sólo llegaban los casos de Desembarco del Rey, o los que los Guardianes de los reinos no resolvían por alguna razón. Algunas veces pensaba que la paz trae aburrimiento y la gente empieza a buscar problemas para pasar el tiempo, pero no había nada más importante que conservarla y eso significaba mucho trabajo.

Si había algo que evitaba a toda costa era el peligro de más tiempo de guerra. Quisiera con todas sus fuerzas borrar casi todos los recuerdos que tenía de los saqueos y batallas que todavía le provocaban horrendas pesadillas, de las que despertaba sudoroso y confundido. A veces tardaba en recordar dónde estaba, hasta que la trenza de Arya, dispersa sobre la almohada le recordaba dónde estaba y quién se suponía que era entonces. Claro, era el Rey. Le parecía tan absurdo y sin embargo había tenido que acostumbrarse. A veces llevaba a cabo el protocolo como lo había hecho al principio, pretendiendo, como si estuviera haciéndose pasar por alguien más, como cuando temía que todo acabaría en cuestión de días cuando apareciera un noble legítimo que quisiera quitarle a su esposa e hijo, el techo sobre su cabeza y la comida de la mesa.

Cuando todavía era un bastardo y Arya y él llegaron con el pequeño Ned recién nacido a Invernalia, la confusión y el miedo a la guerra, a la caída del muro, los salvajes, la muerte… o peor aún, los Otros, provocaron que el que apareciera la hermana del rey del norte con un hombre de baja cuna, uno de los hijos esparcidos del Rey Robert que el mismo Stannis había estado a punto de quemar, y un hijo al que todos consideraban bastardo, no fuera tan importante como habría sido en otros tiempos. El rey Jon no le cortó la cabeza, para empezar, estaba contento con ver a su hermana. Lo demás importaba poco. Eso no evitó que apareciera de entre la nieve el estúpido de Ned Dayne una vez más para intentar meterse entre Arya y él. El muy imbécil le había ofrecido a Arya, de la manera más solemne, casarse con ella y darle un nombre a su hijo. Estuvo a punto de aplastarle la cara con un martillo, pero Arya lo resolvió todo gritando a pulmón que se habían casado.

Las batallas que siguieron y la reconstrucción de todo lo que se había perdido enterró el asunto hasta que Stannis lo nombró su heredero… habían pasado veinte años, y sin embargo, escuchar el nombre de Ned Dayne lo desquiciaba.

―Debe haber una forma de evitar a ese imbécil ― le insitió Gendry a Ser Davos― Se supone que los que se casan son mi sobrina y tu hijo, nadie lo invitó.

―De hecho, sí fue invitado. Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa extendieron la invitación y no hay razón para creer que no asista. Por otro lado, no veo por qué el Rey (siempre ponía un énfasis en la palabra que bien podía sonar a reprimenda) deba molestarse por un asunto tan pequeño. Escúchame muchacho, sí, porque para mí siempre serás un muchacho, eres Rey, te los has ganado, y eres esposo, no tienes que pasar los días mirando sobre tu hombre buscando amenazas.

― ¡Ja! ¿Amenaza, esa dama perfumada? No creo que sea una amenaza, sólo lo detesto. No lo quiero revoloteando alrededor de Arya, recordándole que fue hermano de leche de su hermano y demás historias que ya ha escuchado varias veces. Tampoco quiero a su prole cerca de mis hijas.

― Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Por otro lado, habrá demasiada gente y demasiadas casas como para que Lord Dayne se escabulla hasta la reina.

Tenía razón. Los festejos que lanzaban Lord y Lady Lannister eran legendarios. Lady Sansa era delicada, elegante y refinada, mientras que Lord Tyrion era generoso y demasiado inteligente como para permitir que el reino a su resguardo se aburriera. El pueblo aburrido era peligroso y mientras los mantuviera ocupados y bien alimentados, su posición estaba segura. Ningún Lannister perdido, ningún primo advenedizo o sobrino nieto con aspiraciones podría aparecerse en la Roca a alborotar los ánimos en su contra. En los espectáculos que seguramente estaba preparando para la boda de su hija menor, habría suficientes distracciones y maravillas exóticas como para mantener feliz a todo Lannisport por al menos unas temporadas más… y a Ned Dayne ocupado en los ornatos y brillos que tanto le gustaban a los de alta cuna, para beneficio de Gendry, que no tenía mucha paciencia para los desfiles de nobles.

Y la boda de Marla Lannister sería un gran desfile en verdad, aunque en opinión de Sansa Lannister, los preparativos eran más sencillos de lo que habían sido las bodas de sus hijas mayores. Al menos no tendría que ser tan ingeniosa tratando de hacer parecer los colores rojo y negro más festivos, tratándose de una boda. A diferencia de las bodas con un príncipe, heredero de todo el Este, el matrimonio con un mero caballero, no era un evento importante por sí mismo, así que tendrían que hacerlo ver importante.

La última boda que se había visto en la Roca Casterly había sido un descalabro económico, aunque afortunadamente las minas producían y la política de imponer al menos un día de descanso para los mineros así como un porcentaje para cada trabajador cada temporada de todo el oro y plata que se obtuviera había resultado en un aumento nunca antes visto de recursos. Lannisport y en consecuencia, la Roca y los Lannister eran tan ricos como antes de Tytos Lannister, incluso más. De cualquier forma, Lady Sansa Lannister prefería supervisar personalmente los preparativos de la boda de su hija Marla con Steffon Seaworth. Quería que la primavera que acababa de llegar fuera el tema predominante de la boda. Necesitaba las flores indicadas, la capa nueva que había mandado bordar, los bocadillos y el festín, de tal forma que se honrara al antiguo linaje de su esposo, pero también los méritos de la mano del rey, Ser Davos, que al final era el padre del novio y Sansa recordaba bien que a él le debían haber encontrado a su hermano, Rickon.

Las cebollas al salazón habían salvado al rey Stannis, entonces Sansa trabajó una semana entera en la cocina en compañía del cocinero principal de la Roca para lograr el que sería el platillo principal durante el banquete. Una gigantesca cebolla rellena de una pasta hecha con tres variedades de pescados que sólo podían encontrarse en la costa de Lannisport y fuertes especias del norte, decorada con salsa color verde, muy condimentada y pequeños cebollinos pelados en forma de flores. Los bocadillos tendrían temas marítimos, nudos y velas. Un bello platillo, aunque serían siete en total. Tres entradas, el principal, la cebolla, y tres postres.

El pastel nupcial sería gigantesco. Hasta el momento el pastelero de la Roca había ensayado con cinco pisos de una gran tarta decorada con betún color blanco y espigas de trigo para atraer la fertilidad. Sansa estaba decidiendo si se añadirían rosas azules al pastel, como decoración, igual que a los otros platillos del festín cuando entró Gerion a la cocina. Sansa había intentado mantenerlo lejos de la cocina pero al muchacho le encantaba cocinar y comer, extraño, dado que no ganaba peso. No era muy alto, pero era fuerte, de cabello dorado y ojos verdes. Tal vez su opinión no era justa, después de todo era su madre, pero ella lo consideraba el joven más guapo del Este y el Oeste y aunque había preferido pasar su juventud con pinceles y orfebres, en lugar de guerreros, Sansa podía entender las canciones de su juventud sobre caballeros cuando lo veía. Era su orgullo. Lo mismo le pasaba a Tyrion. Los dos se habían resistido a enviarlo a cualquier otra familia en su niñez, había tenido maestros de armas, por supuesto, en especial dos o tres que habían llegado del Este para entrenarlo, pero saber manejar una espada no significaba que lo disfrutara y él prefería quedarse en las gradas arreglando apuestas durante los torneos.

Gerion era muy fuerte y desde pequeño se le veía cargar en hombros a sus dos hermanas mayores y después, a Marla, la alegría de toda la Roca. El matrimonio había sido convenido con pocos problemas. Ser Davos quería que los recién casados se quedaran en la capital o en las tierras de Tormentas, pero Tyrion se negaba a perder a otra hija y dado que había entregado a las dos mayores al príncipe Rhaego, alejarse de la pequeña Marla le resultaba insoportable. Al final optaron por dejar la decisión en manos de los novios y Marla, como la excelente Lannister que era, se las arregló para convencer a su novio de quedarse en la Roca al menos durante los primeros tiempos del matrimonio, hasta que naciera un vástago. Marla obtuvo todo lo que quería, como solía pasar con los Lannister.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sansa había dejado de sentir el dolor en la punta del estómago cuando veía un estandarte con el león, tal vez porque Tyrion había insistido en usar un fondo gris para fundir sus emblemas. Lo había hecho por ella, porque la amaba, y entonces, en momentos como esos, ella descubría que lo amaba también, aunque no supiera cómo ni cuándo había comenzado a hacerlo.

―Lo siento, madre, pero Marla me exigió que supervisara el pastel yo mismo y no quiero decepcionarla, pensé que un tema marítimo seria adecuado. ¿Qué te parece?

Sansa no podía negarle nada a Gerión. Las espigas y las rosas se olvidarían. La comitiva real estaba en camino y la Roca debía prepararse. Gerión podía entretenerse decorando un pastel si quería, ella debía ocuparse del vino que debía llegar de Mereen en cuestión de días y en cómo evitar que su esposo acabara con él antes de la boda.

―Sólo un trago para probar su calidad― Sansa descubrió que Tyrion ya había recibido el embarque de vino.

―Es para la boda, si quieres vino traeremos algo del dorniense de la bodega, o algo del Rejo, el de Mereen es demasiado raro.

―¡Podemos ostentar! La producción de esta temporada ha sido muy buena y el pago de impuestos ha sido puntual y generoso, hasta he pensado en bajar las cuotas pero eso le quitaría algo de orgullo a las familias de Lannisport que disfrutan exhibir cuánto han gastado para obtener productos de nuestra reina del este.

―Tu Reina, tal vez, mi Rey está en Desembarco del Rey con mi hermana.

―Claro, claro, cinco reinos no son nada despreciables, pero no tienen dragones, ni vino como este. Pruébalo, es excelente― le dijo su esposo atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura. En momentos como esos no recordaba el porqué había sufrido tanto por su fealdad en su fallida primera noche de bodas. Tyrion era mucho más que una nariz o un ojo dispar.

Sansa había aprendido a amar a Tyrion, a apreciarlo, igual que él a ella. Los matrimonios arreglados podían resultar en uniones felices, como la suya, como la de sus hijas. El día en que Tyrion llegó con la noticia de que el príncipe Rhaego pretendía casarse no sólo con Joanna, sino también con Catelyn, se había escandalizado, pero al descubrir que su hija mayor, la rubia Joanna, y la pelirroja Catelyn, con rasgos de Tully, como los suyos, tenían razones para aceptar había dado su consentimiento. Joanna quería reinar sobre el Este y Cat amaba al príncipe. Tyrion lo razonó, como esperaba. Joanna y Cat se complementaban, si una encantaba, la otra gobernaría, y si una fallaba en proporcionar un heredero, la otra seguramente lo lograría.

Por el acuerdo, se suponía que Joanna sería la esposa del príncipe, pero algo inesperado pasó… y él prefirió a Cat. Como resultado, las dos se convirtieron en reinas. El que el hijo de Daenerys Targeryen te rechace es una cosa, pero el que te deje por la hermana menor es una muy distinta. Tyrion no lo podía permitir, tampoco Joanna, y así fue que al igual que Aegon el conquistador, Rhaego se casó con unas hermanas. Sansa no estaba feliz, pero como veía a cada una de sus hijas obtener lo que quería, lo dejó pasar. Ahora, Marla, la preferida, la más pequeña, se había decidido a casarse con el joven Seaworth. ¿Cuándo se fijo en él? Nadie podría decir, pero le había puesto el ojo encima y los Lannister no sólo pagaban sus deudas, también obtenían lo que querían.

¿A quién invitar? A la mayores familias, por supuesto, primero a la Casas emparentadas, los Tully, las norteñas, las del Sur que eran leales a la Corona, los dornienses, claro, habría que incluir algunas salsas condimentadas para sus mesas, con unas cuatro cinco diferentes bastarían. Las familias importantes de Lannisport también tendrían que asistir, aunque no ocuparían un lugar en el septo, podrían estar en el festín. Entre ellas, tal vez incluiría a las ramas pequeñas de los Lannister; los Lannys, los Lannetts o los Lantells, aunque hubieran caído en desgracia, debían ser generosos. ¡Faltaban muchas cosas por hacer! Y Tyrion estaba completamente ensimismado desde que apareció Steffon en la Roca. Según él Marla era demasiado joven para casarse pero cuando ella le recordó que era mayor de lo que había sido ella en su primera boda, Tyrion soltó un bufido y cambió de tema.

Empezó a introducir sutilmente algo sobre la posibilidad de buscar entre los Manderly una esposa para Gerion. Sus alianzas por sangre con el norte eran firmes, pero no estaría de más extenderlas, en especial con Puerto Blanco, no por nada era la boca del norte y podrían llegarse a ciertos acuerdos comerciales ventajosos como parte de las negociaciones.

― Tú sabes que Gerion no aceptará.

―Y también sé la razón. No quiero romperle el corazón pero cuando no hay esperanza no tiene sentido extender la agonía. Le encontraremos otra norteña bonita que sea salvaje y sepa tirar flechas y tal vez se contente.

― Disfrutas contrariarme.

―No lo voy a negar, te hace ver particularmente hermosa― los gestos y el cinismo de su esposo la hacían reír. Podía sentirse joven una vez más, como cuando era niña y anhelaba la llegada de un bardo a Invernalia, pero ya tendría tiempo para interrumpir los cálculos y estudios de su esposo.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la comitiva real llegara a Lannisport. Probablemente llegaría el rey, con Arya y al menos cuatro de sus seis hijos, Sansa esperaba al príncipe heredero, Caeta, Orys y Elenei.

Si todo salía de acuerdo con el plan de Sansa, no sólo Marla estaría casada con el caballero de sus sueños, también Gerion tendría a su princesa, aunque su pequeña hermana no le hubiera dado una respuesta definitiva al respecto.

―Sus majestades son demasiado permisivos con sus hijos, se dice que la princesa Caeta se casará con un caballero menor― le recordó Tyrion. Eran rumores, un pobre desgraciado que había perdido lo menos importante del mundo con la guerra: oro. Su familia se había adherido a los Lannister y luego a los Tyrell, lo que resultó en una gran desgracia. Ahora, el más joven, abusando de su buen talante y fama como cazador cortejaba a la princesa que su hijo amaba. ¡No iba a suceder! Tyrion tendría que hacer el trabajo. Ella no podría convencer a Arya y se sabía que en asuntos de guerra y familia Gendry siempre seguía a su esposa, vaya, hasta había canciones sobre eso. O tal vez, si los dioses eran generosos, esa princesa testaruda abriría los ojos y vería a su primo con mejores ojos que a un caballero sin honor y muchos intereses.

―Los rumores dicen que al bastardo no le gusta nada ese matrimonio, pero Caeta es la preferida y...

―No lo llames "bastardo", es nuestro rey.

―¿Y a mí dejarán de llamarme "el enano de la Roca"? Podríamos pedir que se dejara de cantar esa canción del "enano y la princesa", o...

―Tyrion, estás evitando el problema. Gerion se las ha arreglado para desdeñar todos los posibles enlaces que le hemos propuesto por una razón: Caeta. No lo ha dicho nunca en voz alta pero todos lo sabemos.

―Porque Marla nos vendió los poemas que le escribe a escondidas y los dibujos que ha hecho de ella por tres dragones de oro, ¡TRES! Esa chiquilla es una desalmada.

―Esa chiquilla pronto será una esposa.

―No me lo recuerdes. ¿Ves? Todo padre necesita un poco de vino antes de entregar a su pequeña, en especial si debe padecer el que una princesa ciega desaire a su heredero durante semanas enteras.

―No lo hará, al menos mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

Al abandonar el estudio de Tyrion, Sansa se asomó a uno de los jardines que rodeaban la torre mayor, ahí, Marla bailaba alrededor de Steffon que intentaba atraparla con una banda tapándole los ojos. Sus damas de compañía lo empujaban y hacían girar. Todos reían, en especial él. Si pudiera, Sansa se detendría a disfrutar su alegría, pero todavía hacía falta escuchar a dos o tres bardos que habían llegado a la Roca atraídos por las noticias de la boda. El ajuar de novia de Marla era primordial. Debía repasar el inventario: Vestidos nuevos, ropa interior, platería, ropa de cama, algunos tapices de Astapor, zapatillas bordadas, pieles, muebles, alhajas nuevas, entre ellas algunas que Tyrion y ella habían diseñado exclusivamente para la ocasión. El vestido de novia sería de un color parecido al del pergamino, habían traído seda cruda desde Qarth y las bordadoras de Lannisport habían dejado todo trabajo para dedicarse al adorno de las mangas. El cinturón sería holgado y muy delgado, desembocando en una cinta enjoyada frontal que caería casi hasta el borde de la falda, con pequeñas piedras color ámbar rodeadas por diminutas perlas. Aparte de la cinta que caería por la cintura llevaría una guirnalda completa hecha de pequeñas placas de oro modeladas como flores de azar, pensamientos y hojas de parra.

¿Qué le faltaba? Ya había previsto las carpas para la escolta de la comitiva real, la cerveza, la carne seca, el pescado salado y los aposentos de los invitados estaban listos. Tal vez no estaría de más poner uno de los dibujos de Gerión en la habitación destinada a las princesas. Como si se tratara de un simple olvido, algo que un talentoso y gentil señor dejó tirado por ahí.

― ¿Falta mucho?― Volvió a preguntar Elenei que a diferencia de sus hermanos nunca había estado en la Roca Casterly.

―Al menos unos días más, tres o cuatro, depende del camino―le respondió su hermano Yoren, que pasaba los días en el camino dentro de la casa rodante, leyendo poesía y escuchando a su esposa Alerie tocar el laúd. Ese par estaba tan enamorado que daba asco.

― ¿Por qué debemos ir?― preguntó Caeta, que no quería dejar Desembarco del Rey, ni a su buen amigo, el más joven de la Casa Tanner. Algunos decían que quería casarse con él, pero Caeta no estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía. Cazaban juntos a menudo, pero vivir con él por siempre parecía ser demasiado. Sólo le había permitido besarla una vez, pero en lugar de sentirse abrumada por la emoción se sintió incómoda. "Húmedo y extraño". Le había propuesto fugarse con él muchas veces pero ella había puesto de excusa los deberes para con sus padres, cuando en realidad lo que sucedía es que no estaba segura de querer casarse con él, aunque apreciara su compañía y extrañara salir de cacería con él. Tal vez por eso la obligaron a ir a la boda de su prima Marla. El rey detestaba al joven Ser Tanner. Lo llamaba "Ser papanatas" y juraba que ese tipo de nobles no podrían sobrevivir solos en el bosque un sólo día de invierno. Caeta no lo contradecía, era un cazador hábil, pero a veces le parecía que a él le gustaba era la parte de la matanza y no el momento de poner la presa cocinada sobre la mesa.

Tal vez sería una buena idea pasar una temporada en la Roca, aunque tuviera que ir en ese coche con ruedas acompañada de casi todos sus hermanos, sabiendo que su tía Sansa esperaba casarla con su heredero. No tenía nada en contra de su primo, no lo conocía mucho, tal vez nunca había hablado realmente con él, pero no quería que lo arrastraran hacia un matrimonio con ella sólo porque el tío Tyrion ya tuviera dos reinas en el Este y necesitara una princesa norteña o sureña, daba igual, para igualar las cosas ahora que Marla se había decidido por un caballero.

Creía que Gerion estaba siendo obligado, o al menos convencido. Desde niños, cuando estaba a su alrededor, él desviaba la mirada y evitaba todo juego o plática con ella, pero hacía muchos años la había sacado de un lío. Durante una visita a la Roca, Caeta había desobedecido a sus padres nadando en la costa. Fue demasiado lejos y casi se ahoga. Sólo recordaba un fuerte jalón y de repente, su rostro. Gerion nadó hasta ella y la llevó hasta la orilla. También le guardó el secreto, no se lo dijeron a nadie y siguieron sin hablarse. A Caeta no le gustaban las deudas, en ese aspecto, entendía a los Lannister.

Yoren estaba hipnotizado con la canción que entonaba su esposa Alerie en el laud y Elenei seguía asomándose a la ventana con la esperanza de ver la Roca Casterly en cualquier momento. El único que cabalgaba feliz unos pasos atrás del rey Gendry y la reina Arya era el príncipe Orys. A él sí que le gustaban las celebraciones, en general le gustaba pasar tiempo con la gente, todo tipo de gente y nada llamaba más variedad que una boda. Le gustaban las justas, sí, pero era en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo donde podía medir sus fuerzas en verdad. A veces salía en compañía de su paje y algunos criados a las tabernas del Lecho de Pulgas para participar en peleas a puño limpio que se recompensaban con algunos venados de plata. Cuando ganaba, depositaba los venados en el orfanato más cercano y regresaba en silencio a la Fortaleza Roja procurando que sus padres no lo vieran. Ya se imaginaba a su padre, el Rey, diciéndole: "Si quieres usar tus fuerzas para algo útil, toma un martillo y construye algo". No era mala idea, pero, siendo honestos, Orys era fuerte, pero no muy hábil con las manos.

Por otro lado, si se lo decía a su madre, probablemente lo mandaría con las patrullas nocturnas para caminar horas enteras con un montón de soldados callados para arrestar ladrones comunes y borrachos escandalosos. ¡No lo entendían! Lo que disfrutaba era el ruido, el bullicio y la vida. Nadie sabía lo divertido que era pasar las noches en el anonimato, enfrentándose con arrieros o caballerangos que a veces lo vencían, pero que otras veces se rendían.

También le gustaban los bailes porque había música y bebida, esos siempre volvía a la gente más honesta. Nada como un par de copas de vino o garrafas de cerveza para que empezaran a escucharse las verdades. Sólo en esas circunstancias se podía separar a los amigos de verdad. Yoren lo acusaba de ser como el abuelo Robert y Ned estaba muy preocupado siendo honorable y ocupándose de sólo los dioses saben cuántas obligaciones. En cambio, él era libre y la vida muy corta.

Al entrar a Lannisport los recibió un mar de personas. Orys se sintió encantado con el bullicio, los olores, los cantos, los gritos, la conmoción, las flores que tiraban al pasar los caballos. El aire olía a mar, a sal y estaba impregnado de humedad. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y las torres doradas de la Roca se alzaban en lo más alto de un risco junto al mar.

Sospechaba que le iba a gustar Lannisport. Parecía que todo el reino se había reunido para recibirlos. No pudo evitarlo, se quito la capa e hizo relinchar a su caballo un par de veces, ganándose una risa de su madre y un bufido irritado de su padre.

¡Todo Lannisport había salido a recibirlos, lo menos que podían hacer era darles un buen saludo!

Pero el príncipe Orys se equivocaba, no todo Lannisport había salido a recibirlos. Faltaba la última de los Lantell, Cinella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, no gano nada con esto y todo pertenece al señor George R.R. Martin, hasta nuestras lágrimas.**

 _Notas:_

 _ **Direwolf86:** Aquí hay más Cenicienta, espero que te divierta._

 _ **Ana Paola:** ¡Totalmente! De hecho, iban a llamarse Katniss y Peeta llanam_ _ente pero pensé que tendría que añadirle más etiquetas y disclaimers y me dio flojera, pero son ellos. ¡Todos los amamos!_

 _El príncipe Orys y la zapatilla de Lannisport_

Cap.2

En Lannisport, los Lanntell eran una familia que a pesar de su parentesco con los Lannister había caído en desgracia por haber llevado muy buenas relaciones con la última amante de Lord Tytos, la que tanto detestaba Lord Tywin. Fue el difunto Lord el que hizo pagar a los Lantell su desgraciada amistad. Fueron despojados de todo título y tierras, por lo que se vieron obligados a dedicarse al comercio, algo deshonroso para una familia noble.

El último de los Lantell, a pesar de su nombre, había tenido que abrirse paso él solo, haciéndose comerciante. La guerra de los cinco reyes casi lo mata de hambre. En esos años, se salvó de servir como soldado gracias a su debilidad física y pierna mala. En esos años encontró refugio con un viejo pescador que le enseñó su oficio. Se casó con su hija. Cuando llegaron los tiempos de paz, Lantell regresó al trabajo, primero como ayudante en un barco y después, cuando las ciudades del reino del Este comenzaron a producir mercancías y abrir sus puertos al comercio, ahorró lo suficiente vendiendo en el mercado de Lannisport lo que lograba traer de sus viajes en pequeños empaques que llevaba encima. En cuestión de pocos años, Lantell logró comprarse un barco propio y una mansión.

Desgraciadamente, su esposa no disfrutó de los tiempos de bonanza durante mucho tiempo. Apenas habían ocupado una bella mansión en Lannisport cuando la mujer enfermó y presintiendo su próximo fin, llamó a su única hijita y le dijo: "Hija mía, sigue siendo siempre buena y piadosa, y los siete cuidarán de ti. Yo velaré por ti con permiso del desconocido y me tendrás siempre a tu lado." Y, cerrando los ojos, murió.

La muchachita iba todos los días a la tumba de su madre a llorar, y siguió siendo buena y piadosa. La mujer murió durante los últimos años del invierno y sólo hacía poco, al llegar la primavera, la pobre huérfana había podido depositar flores sobre la tumba de su madre.

El último Lantell contrajo matrimonio de nuevo. La segunda mujer llevó a casa dos hijas. Eran bonitas, claro, pero malvadas y muy difíciles de complacer. No se llevaron bien con Cinella. Desde el primer día en que llegaron a la mansión de Lannisport se quejaron con su madre. Su padre había sido un caballero que había muerto en la batalla de Aguasnegras y eso las hacía sentir importantes. Cuando veían a la hija del comerciante, no le encontraban nada que propiciara afecto. A menudo decían a su madre: "¿Esta estúpida tiene que estar en la sala con nosotras?" o "Si quiere comer pan, que se lo gane. ¡Fuera, a la cocina!"

Con la esperanza de que complaciendo a sus hijastras éstas fueran más amables con Cinella, el viejo Lantell procuraba ser atento con ellas. Fue así que en un viaje a Desembarco del Rey, les preguntó qué querían que les trajera a su regreso. Las hijastras pidieron vestidos nuevos, abanicos, zapatos y alhajas, cuando llegó el turno de Cinella, ella le dijo:

―Padre, ya que al fin ha llegado la primavera, me gustaría que me trajeras la ramita del primer árbol que toque tu capa al emprender tu regreso.

El viejo Lantell hizo su viaje a Desembarco del Rey donde logró un buen precio por las mercancías que había comprado en el Este y al regresar una rama de avellano golpeó la punta de su capucha, con lo que recordó lo que le había prometido a su hija. Entonces cortó un brote de avellano y se lo llevó a Cinella, que lo plantó en la tumba de su madre, de donde surgió muy pronto un árbol alto y, aunque delgado, fuerte.

No obstante, sucedió que el padre de Cinella enfermó, de lo que los maestres llamaron un "brote colérico", y perdió toda capacidad de moverse, dando signos de vida sólo al respirar. Cinella se convirtió en su enfermera y cuidadora, ya que tan pronto los maestres cruzaron la puerta de la antigua mansión su madrastra y hermanastras despidieron a la servidumbre y se repartieron todo lo que encontraron en el lugar, incluyendo los vestidos y zapatos de Cinella, a quien le dieron unos suecos de madera y un vestido viejo en su lugar.

No les importaba Lantell, en cambio, se divertían mucho burlándose de Cinella:"¡Mira la orgullosa princesa, emparentada con los altísimos Lannister, hasta con el bastardo de Desembarco del Rey, y sin embargo, mira qué compuesta!"

Al haber despedido a la servidumbre, sólo quedaba ella para hacer todas las labores.

Todos los días se levantaba al amanecer, iba por agua, encendía el fuego, preparaba la comida y lavaba la ropa. No sólo se quedaba porque no tuviera adónde ir, también lo hacía por su padre, ya que dependía completamente de ella. Como las hermanastras sabían que Cinella no se separaría voluntariamente de su padre, se divertían inventando nuevas formas de someterla a todas las mortificaciones imaginables. Se burlaban de ella, le esparcían guisantes y lentejas que usaba para cocinar entre la ceniza para que tuviera que pasarse horas recogiéndolas. Al llegar la noche, Cinella estaba rendida, pero en lugar de irse a dormir en un lecho de plumas, como sus hermanastras, tenía que hacerlo entre las cenizas de la chimenea, con lo que despertaba cubierta de polvo. Sus hermanastras pronto le encontraron nuevos apodos: Cenicienta o Lady Ceniza, aunque les gustaba más el primero.

Cuando el cansancio no lograba vencerla, Cinella iba a visitar la tumba de su madre. Ahí lloraba o reía cuando sus hermanastras se adornaban para ver pasar al joven Lord Gerion sin que éste volteara a verlas. Las muy ingenuas creían que el joven Lord se fijaría en ellas y caería enamorado de alguna a primera vista. Todo Lannisport sabía que Lord Gerion quería casarse con una de las princesas, pero Cinella no decía nada frente a sus hermanastras, en cambio se divertía contándole al grupo de ratones que había adoptado como mascotas todas las cosas que las malvadas habían intentado hacer durante la mañana en que el joven Lord se dirigía a las minas en compañía del enano.

― ¡Las hubieran visto, pequeños, parecían polvorones decorados! Apenas había salido el sol y ya estaban esperando en el camino por el joven Lord. ¡Como si su belleza fuera a desarmar a toda la escolta de soldados!

Los ratones no le respondían pero le hacían compañía durante todo el día. Cuando tenía tiempo de sobra llegaba a visitar la tumba de su madre hasta tres veces en un día.

Cuando lo hacía, un pajarito blanco se posaba en la rama y un día Cinella descubrió que cuando le pedía algo, él se lo echaba desde arriba.

Su madrastra sólo la dejaba comer las sobras de la comida, por lo que siempre estaba fantaseando con los dulces y panecillos que comía en su niñez. A veces se atrevía a pedirle alguna golosina al pajarito blanco y de repente le caían naranjas y frutos rojos que sabían a gloria.

Cinella se convirtió en una doncella dulce, trabajadora y resignada, aunque se permitía reírse a costa de sus hermanastras sólo para mantener los días interesantes.

En un día especialmente agotador, encontró a sus hermanastras alborotadas por la próxima visita de los reyes y sus hijos, especialmente del príncipe Orys, que era el único soltero. Ese par de bobas creía que en cuanto viera a alguna de ellas caería rendido a sus pies.

Al menos tenían la cortesía de hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias.

En todo Lannisport se hablaba de la boda de la hija menor de Lord Tyrion. Se decía que si la fiesta por la boda de las gemelas había sido espectacular, llena de bardos, juglares, acrobacias, música, comida y bebida para todo el pueblo, la fiesta de la hija menor sería aún mejor. Ya se comentaba lo que preparaba Lady Sansa.

El día en que cruzaron las fronteras los integrantes de la comitiva real todo Lannisport se llenó de vida. Cinella estaba en el mercado después de haber pasado agotadoras horas trabajando en los peinados altos y complicados que sus hermanastras le exigían para estar a la par de las damas de Desembarco del Rey, aunque era conocido que la reina y las princesas usaban peinados o trenzas sencillos al estilo norteño. Cinella obedeció y les dio gusto. Parecían pasteles, pero ellas estaban contentas y con eso pudo estar en paz un tiempo.

Todo el pueblo se arremolinó a los costados del camino Real para ver pasar al Rey Herrero, su esposa e hijos, pero Cinella no tenía tiempo que perder. Aunque se muriera de curiosidad por ver a la familia real, debía tener lista la comida en cuanto sus hermanastras cruzaran la puerta de regreso. Ya tendría tiempo de ver algo de las fiestas, que se creía que durarían tres días, pero debía cumplir con sus deberes primero.

El primer día de los festejos comenzaría con el desayuno donde se ofrecían regalos, luego vendría la boda y el encamamiento y a la mañana siguiente, habría un festín para los recién casados. Lady Sansa había sido muy generosa con las invitaciones, incluso los habían invitado a ellos, por el antiguo parentesco. Fue entonces que Cinella reparó en lo que sus hermanastras olvidaban: la que tenía parentesco, aunque lejano, con los Lannister de la Roca era ella. ¿Por qué no podía ir ella a las fiestas?

Con algo de timidez, pero mucha decisión, se plantó frente a su madrastra y le pidió permiso para acompañarlas. La mujer soltó una carcajada:

― ¿Tú, la Cenicienta, cubierta de polvo y porquería, pretendes ir a la fiesta? No tienes vestido ni zapatos, ¿y quieres bailar?

―Sí, quiero bailar y no causaré ninguna molestia porque el vestido puedo hacerlo yo misma.

Como la madrastra la vio tan decidida decidió ponerle una trampa y le dijo:

― Bien, si quieres ir tendrás que trabajar un poco al menos, te he echado un plato de lentejas en la ceniza, si las recoges en dos horas, te dejaré ir.

― Sí, lo haré. Sólo quiero ver los estandartes y escuchar a los bardos, no causaré molestias, lo prometo.

Y salió muy contenta porque su madrastra no sabía que había aprendido un truco para recoger lentejas con más rapidez. Al llegar a la chimenea exclamó:

"¡Palomitas mansas, tortolillas y avecillas todas del cielo, vengan a ayudarme a recoger lentejas!

Las buenas, en el pucherito;

las malas, en el buchecito."

Y de golpe acudieron dos palomas a la ventana de las cocinas, luego llegaron algunas tórtolas y otras avecitas pardas que con toda rapidez separaron las lentejas y las pusieron en un plato. No tardaron más de un hora, entonces Cinella llevó el plato a su madrastra, creyendo que la dejaría ir al desayuno de los presentes, pero en lugar de eso, ella le dijo:

― No, Cenicienta, no tienes vestidos y no puedes bailar. Todos se burlarían de ti― eso fue demasiado para Cinella que le explicó que podría arreglar algún vestido descartado de su madre para estar presentable si le diera tiempo. Entonces su madrastra le dijo:

― Si tan sólo tuvieras tiempo, pero ahora debes limpiar dos fuentes llenas de lentejas que echaré en la ceniza en menos de una hora y no creo que puedas hacer ningún trabajo de costura entonces― Ella pensaba que no podría hacerlo, pero Cinella tenía buenas amistades y en media hora regresó con la tarea terminada. La madrastra enfureció y por fin le dijo:

― Todo es inútil. No vendrás, no tienes vestidos ni sabes bailar, nos darías vergüenza― le volvió la espalda y se fue rumbo a los festejos con sus dos orgullosas hijas.

Cinella estaba devastada. No estaba interesada en ver al príncipe como sus hermanastras que había hablado sin parar de lo alto, guapo y fuerte que parecía y en las miradas que juraban que les había dirigido. Sólo quería bailar, escuchar música, comer y beber algo mejor que las sobras de lo que ella misma podía cosechar y cocinar.

Ya que no había nadie en casa, se dirigió a atender a su padre, que mantenía su mirada en las vigas del techo, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Después de procurarle los cuidados del día, se dio cuenta de que el día aún era joven, tal vez no habrían entregado los regalos aún y se le ocurrió pedir un poco de ayuda una vez más. Entonces fue a la tumba de su madre y tentando su suerte se sentó bajo la sombra del avellano y suplicó:

― ¡Arbolito, sacude tus ramas frondosas, y échame oro y plata y más cosas!

No sabía exactamente qué pedir, así que dijo lo que se le ocurrió. Para su sorpresa, apareció un pajarito con un vestido color azul, de largas y amplias mangas bordadas en plata y unas zapatillas con adornos de cristal. Entonces se dirigió a toda prisa al castillo junto al mar. Había gente por todos lados, le fue casi imposible atravesar las multitudes, pero el hambre que la hacían pasar sus hermanastras la había dejado muy delgada y logró escabullirse entre la gente con facilidad hasta el contingente de soldados que se encontraba en la entrada principal.

La entrada parecía aterradora. El puente se había bajado para que asistieran como testigos todos los que quisieran ver a la familia Lannister despedir a su última hija. Las puertas labradas en forma de fauces de león eran gigantescas, mucho más conforme se acercaba a ellas, cuando las atravesó tuvo la sensación de haber sido devorada y encontrarse en el estómago de un gran animal salvaje, pero lo que vio adentro fue digno de una fábula, había malabaristas por doquier, bailarinas de las islas de verano vestidas con plumas de colores, estandartes con el ciervo coronado del rey, el lobo huargo de la reina y Lady Lannister, y leones por doquier, también barcos y cebollas. Cinella se llevó un susto cuando casi se tropieza contra una enorme marioneta, o eso pensó que era cuando descubrió que debía ser un hombre montado en zancos y cubierto de un traje cosido a la imagen de una foca. A su alrededor, bailaban doncellas con vestidos parecidos a las de una sirena que repartían guirnaldas de flores a los invitados. ¡Había flores por doquier!

Los festejos para la gente común se llevarían a cabo en uno de los jardines exteriores y Cinella estaba lista para dirigirse ahí hasta que vislumbro algo maravilloso en el patio central, donde seguramente estaría la gente importante: ¡Sirvientes cargando gigantescas fuentes repletas de fruta y golosinas de todos los colores inimaginables!

Se le hizo agua la boca y decidió arriesgarse. Se presentó ante uno de los guardias y haciendo una reverencia le aseguró que era una de las damas de las princesas, que había ido a hacer un encargo pero sus señoras la esperaban en la mesa principal.

Los guardias la revisaron de arriba abajo y como supusieron que una dama sin importancia no tendría un vestido tan elegante la dejaron pasar.

En el centro del patio principal se había instalado un pequeño lago artificial para la escenificación de una batalla naval en miniatura. Había acróbatas disfrazados con elaborados trajes que los hacían parecer peces y sirvientes con charolas repletas de bocadillos. Cinella atrapó al primero que vio y tomó en la mano todos los bocados que pudo. Entonces encontró las fuentes que había visto antes. Había docenas de mesas de todos los tamaños cubiertas de cosas maravillosas. Cinella se abalanzó sobre ellas. Encontró ciruelas rellenas de crema dulce y uvas cubiertas de capas de queso y nueces molidas, montañas de panecillos dulces adornados con caracoles de betún y vino fluyendo como agua. ¡Había pasteles de limón por doquier, era increíble!

Sin querer parecer desesperada, se llevó al menos dos bocadillos de cada fuente a la boca, apenas si podía masticarlo todo. Alcanzó a uno de los sirvientes que llevaba el vino y se pasó lo que pudo un trago. En otra mesa encontró mariscos, ostras, ostiones, camarones y pequeñas tartas hechas de pescado cubierto de queso. Justo cuando saboreaba el pescado capeado vio una mesa completamente dedicada a todos los quesos que pudiera imaginarse, cubiertos de racimos de uvas y flores que comprobó que no eran naturales, sino trozos modelados de una mezcla agridulce que se derretían en la boca al probarlas. Tomó más vino para limpiarse el paladar y siguió comiendo lo que podía. ¡Estaba delicioso! Comió un poco de jamón en miel y limón y se aprovisionó de una ración de bocados horneados cuando vio al otro lado del salón una mesa llena de bebidas de todos colores en copas de cristal modelado de Mereen. ¿Qué podían ser? Y se dirigió hasta ellas.

Tenía la mano llena de pequeños panes de queso y cebolla en forma de barcos y nudos cuando su camino se vio interrumpido de golpe. Un caballero se le atravesó y la pobre Cinella se dio un buen golpe en la frente contra el pecho del desconocido y soltó sus panecillos por la sorpresa. Era muy alto, joven, con cabello negro y ojos azules. Primero verificó que sus panecillos estuvieran perdidos y luego miró al culpable. Cinella se hubiera detenido a admirarlo si no fuera por la pérdida de sus bocadillos. Estaban tan buenos que la pobre emitió un gemido de pérdida y exclamó:

― ¡Grandísimo torpe, estaban deliciosos!

―No se preocupe, hay más― le dijo él. Iba afeitado y tenía una quijada cuadrada a la que le quedaba muy bien una gran sonrisa ―Tal vez pueda compensárselo, ¿le gusta bailar?

― ¡Que si me gusta, me encanta!― Y Cinella se unió a las filas de bailarines que brincoteaban a ambos flancos de la mesa principal. No tenía curiosidad por ver a Lord Tyrion, lo había visto muchas veces y también a Lady Sansa, ya sabía que era bellísima y muy elegante. Los había visto pasar a caballo o en litera varias veces. Le daba curiosidad ver al rey Gendry y a la reina Arya, se decía que ella siempre estaba blanca como la nieve y que él no sólo era fuerte como sus hijos sino que también tenía un brazo más musculoso que el otro por haber sido herrero y una frondosa barba color negro, como el carbón, pero ya tendría tiempo después, cuando comenzaran los regalos. Por el momento, sólo quería bailar y ese joven era excelente bailarín, también era muy amable, ya que sólo sonrió y no le dio importancia a los pequeños errores en el compás que ella cometió a falta de práctica. Hacía mucho que no bailaba.

Se terminó el compás, pero su compañero hizo una seña y los músicos entonaron otra canción y después otra. En algún momento se acercó una joven bellísima, probablemente su hermana, ya que se parecían mucho, sólo que ella tenía la cara alargada, y le preguntó si dejaría que se entregaran los regalos de una vez, pero él le respondía:

―Después…

Pero siguió otra canción y él no daba señales de querer detenerse, fue entonces que el mismísimo Lord Tyrion apareció entre la multitud seguido del joven Lord Gerion y le dijo a su compañero de baile:

―Vamos muchacho, ya habrá más fiesta para que bailes, ahora es momento de que un montón de idiotas intenten lucirse entregándole regalos bonitos e inútiles a mi hija.

―Pero, tío, verás…

―O al menos ten la cortesía de bailar con una que otra dama diferente antes de seguir con tu pequeño cortejo.

―De ninguna manera, ésta es mi pareja…

Pero no había terminado de decir lo último cuando la dama desapareció y Lord Tyrion llamó con las palmas a la muchedumbre.

―Muy bien, ahora sí, es tiempo de los presentes y más vale que sean buenos― con una palmada en la espalda empujo a su sobrino Orys y le dijo ― tranquilo muchacho, seguro la verás mañana en la boda y con un poco de suerte y vino puede que hasta averigües su nombre.

Orys vio a la joven escurrirse entre la gente y sin poder contenerse fue tras ella. Frustrados, Tyrion y Gerion regresaron a la mesa principal donde ocuparon sus lugares de honor junto al rey y la reina. Gendry estaba distraído, miraba entre la multitud como si esperara a alguien mientras Arya pasaba el tiempo deslizando pedazos de comida bajo la mesa para dárselos a Nymeria, que estaba sentada servilmente junto a ella.

"¿No estás aburrida?" le preguntó Gendry a Arya en cuanto tuvieron un respiro entre regalo ridículo y otro regalo más ridículo aún… ¿quién necesita vajilla incrustada con perlas? Es absurdo, la vajilla se usa para comer, no para deslumbrar a un septón.

―Claro que lo estoy, pero ahora viene los regalos de Caeta, Yoren y Alerie, no queremos que parezca que nos importa un cuerno.

―Pero nos importa un cuerno.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero decepcionar a Sansa, ve todo el trabajo que ha hecho, para ella es muy importante, al menos hasta que se case su niño dorado. El pequeño león dorado Lannister que siempre quiso.

―Bien, estás molesta.

―Estoy irritada nada más, todo estos idiotas hacen chistes soeces de mi hermana y su esposo a sus espaldas, igual que de ti y de mí, pero debemos aguantarlos.

― ¿Por qué?

―Mi padre diría que por deber.

―Bien, pero Orys desapreció y eso me preocupa.

―Lo sé, a mí también, por lo general él es el perseguido, no al revés. ¿Quién era esa muchacha, la viste?

―No, lo vi bailar como un idiota alrededor de ella, pero no la vi bien, tenía un vestido azul.

― ¿Significará algo?

―No lo sé, tú eres la que tuviste un maestre, no yo.

―No me lo recuerdes, debí ponerle más atención al maestre Lewin cuando pude.

Arya se entristeció al recordar a su antiguo maestre y Gendry tomó su mano bajo la mesa. Sabía que recordar le hacía daño, entonces decidió interrumpir para entregar su regalo, desafortunadamente, la mitad de sus hijos había desaparecido, Ned debía haber llegado ya, lo había prometido pero tal vez Tamina lo había retenido en los Jardines de Agua de Dorne, Orys estaba desaparecido y sólo quedaban Yoren, su esposa y Elenei, que se apresuró a presentar una armadura recién forjada para el novio y un juego de collar y diadema para la novia, hecha con plata y pequeñas incrustaciones de granate.

Marla estaba radiante de felicidad, con cada regalo le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre. Lord Tyrion se veía melancólico y había comenzado con el vino temprano. "Es mi pequeña" se le había escuchado decir a su esposa, "parece que no ha pasado más de un minuto desde que era más pequeña que yo, la llevaba en volandas y le contaba historias sobre cómo escapé al Este y llegué a conocer a la reina Daenerys cuando amenazaban con devorarme animales salvajes en una gran arena". Sansa también estaba triste, pero Marla intentaba consolarlos a ambos con abrazos y comentarios risueños. Insistía en que no la perderían, sólo la verían más feliz todos los días.

Habría que ver la cantidad de relicarios, espadas, dagas y copas que se apilaron, mientras que el príncipe Orys buscaba a su compañera de baile y Caeta lo perseguía para que regresara a la ceremonia.

― No entiendes, necesito encontrarla.

― Basta, se fue. No te preocupes, volverá, tal vez se aburrió. Sólo los dioses saben lo aburrida que estoy yo―insistió Caeta, aunque la sensación de ser observada la hacía sentir confusa.

La celebración de las bodas continuó. A regañadientes, Orys volvió a las fiestas mientras Cinella regresaba a la mansión antes que sus hermanastras y madrastra. Al parecer, estaban tan atrás den las filas de cortesanos que no lograron verla. ¡Gracias a los siete! Había estado bailando con el príncipe como una tonta sin saberlo. Al principio estaba asustada, como si hubiera cometido una fechoría, así que fue a la tumba de su madre donde colgó el vestido de la rama del avellano y enterró las zapatillas.

Cuando regresaron sus hermanastras se enteró de todos los regalos que había recibido la feliz pareja, lo hermosa que estaba Lady Sansa, cubierta de zafiros y colgantes de oro, también mencionaron que el rey y la reina no habían dejado de susurrarse al oído mientras que las princesas no eran tan elegantes como esperaban, apenas si la menor llevaba una pequeña tiara. Parecía que en Desembarco del Rey no se usaba el mismo lujo que antes, cuando su padre había combatido en la batalla de Aguasnegras… siguieron con esa perorata un rato pero Cinella no las estaba escuchando, al menos hasta que mencionaron la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en el septo de la Roca Casterly a la noche siguiente. Se planeaba todo un día de entretenimiento, una comida ligera previa a la boda, que se llevaría a cabo al atardecer y después el festín. Era demasiada tentación, Cinella recordaba a los acróbatas y esos bocadillos deliciosos que el príncipe la había hecho perder: ¡El príncipe!

Acongojada fue a ver a su padre. Él seguía en el mismo estado de siempre, su madrastra había estado administrándole remedios otra vez. Se apoyó contra su pecho como cuando era pequeña y le dijo:

― ¿Padre, tú crees que todos tenemos derecho a un poco de felicidad o que venimos a sufrir para ganarnos nuestro lugar en el otro mundo?

El anciano permaneció inmóvil. Entonces Cinella empezó a llorar. No pudo contenerse, había sido demasiado para un solo día, primero las lentejas, luego el vestido, los bocadillos, el baile y entonces… su padre movió un dedo. La felicidad la invadió y lo tomó como un regalo de los dioses. Sí qué tenía derecho a la esperanza, y también a la felicidad, aunque fuera pasajera. Sí que volvería, iría a ese festín y si era posible bailaría de nuevo con el príncipe, al menos hasta que se lo llevara una dama de cuna más noble y mucho más rica o una princesa extranjera. Sólo un poco.

Esa noche se fue a dormir entre las cenizas con el estómago lleno y una sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de George R.R. Martin.**

 **Notas:**

 **Clara.-** Oh, lo siento, había olvidado que hay una división entre lo shippers de Katniss/Peeta y Katnnis/Gale, lo que es completamente comprensible. En lo personal, me sentí inclinada hacia la causa de Peeta en el tercer libro, pero entiendo a los que prefieren a Gale. No obstante, debería advertir que esta historia incluirá un caso de Caeta/Gerión. Afortunadamente, los nombres se han cambiado y todos somos libres de imaginar a los personajes en la forma que queremos. Espero que les guste! Saludos.

 _El príncipe Orys y la zapatilla bordada de Lannisport_

 _(Para Direwolf86)_

Cap.3

El segundo día de celebración, el más importante, comenzó temprano. Había bailarinas y sirvientes repartiendo regalos por todo Lannisport. Coronas y collares de flores, pan horneado y pequeñas bolsas de satén bordadas repletas de hierbas aromáticas y algunas monedas de oro. Cinella estaba atendiendo sus obligaciones, como siempre, desde el amanecer.

Recogió los vestidos que habían usado sus hermanastras el día anterior, los lavó con todo cuidado y los puso a secar. Después preparó la comida y comenzó a trabajar en las elaboradas trenzas que le pedían sus hermanastras:

― Así lo usan en Desembarco del Rey.

O al menos eso le habían explicado sus hermanastras después de ver a la reina Arya y sus hijas. Cuando tocaron las campanas se supo que la procesión al septo se anunciaba y la madrastra y hermanastra se prepararon para asistir a las fiestas. Cuando se marcharon y dejaron a Cinella usando los suecos y el vestido de siempre, no se imaginaban que ella sólo estaba esperando que se alejaran para echar a correr a la tumba de su madre.

Una vez en el avellano, elevó una plegaria hacia la Madre y cuando apareció el pajarito blanco le pidió lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez le lanzó un vestido de mangas ajustadas pero de una tela iridiscente que oscilaba entre el dorado y el azul, con un cinto de diamantes muy delgado para la cintura. No necesitaba más adorno, pero también se encontró con unas delicadas zapatillas de satén casi transparente bordadas en cristal. Nunca había visto algo así. Se las puso casi con miedo, como si temiera romperlas pero al probárselas le quedaron perfectas: ¡Las habían hecho para ella!

No tuvo dificultad en llegar hasta el lugar de la ceremonia. La multitud la guiaba.

Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa iban en una litera, pero la novia iba a pie, resplandeciente, casi bailando en lugar de caminar. Su cabello dorado flotaba con cada salto y cada inclinación que hacía al recibir un atajo de flores de los pobladores de Lannisport. Estaba rodeada de sus damas de compañía que llevaban vestidos color púrpura y guirnaldas de rosas rojas y violetas sobre la cabeza. Frente a la familia iba el comité del rey. El rey Gendry en verdad era impresionante, se veía muy fuerte, aunque malhumorado, como siempre vestía de negro y se veía pensativo, también ceñía el entrecejo como si le doliera estar pensando en algo mientras que la reina Arya cabalgaba a su paso, con un vestido color gris y una discreta corona de plata con un lobo de ojos rojos. Las princesas vestían de color gris, y entre ellas, iban los príncipes, la esposa del príncipe Yoren usaba un vestido color rosa y una guirnalda de flores naturales, nomeolvides y nubes, sobre una larga trenza color trigo, el príncipe se veía serio. A su lado, el príncipe Orys, que había sido su compañero de baile parecía alarmado y miraba hacia todos lados, como si temiera algo. ¿O acaso la esperaba a ella? No quiso hacerse ilusiones, en cambio, se dirigió con el resto de la multitud al septo.

Con la misma excusa que la vez anterior logró entrar y logró ubicar entre la multitud al famoso Ser Davos, el caballero de la cebollas y al mismísimo Lord Tyion, parado uno junto al otro, cuando los novios unieron sus manos. Le costó trabajo identificar a Ser Davos, parecía un hombre normal, mientras que Lord Tyrion sí que era diferente, era pequeño y tenía una barba oscura con hebras grises a contraste con su cabello rubio, pero no era el monstruo del que siempre se hablaba. Cinella ya lo había visto antes, cuando visitaba el pueblo y ella se encontraba en el mercado. Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y la decepción que se llevó al ver que se trataba de un hombre normal. Era muy pequeño, pero era normal, nada parecido al monstruo de la Roca que se decía que había matado a su sobrino y a su padre para raptar a su esposa, la princesa del norte. Había flores por doquier y el aire olía a jazmín y gardenias.

Lord Tyrion llevaba un jubón de piel color rojo oscuro y Lady Sansa estaba más bella que nunca vestida de color gris liláceo, aunque en un tono más oscuro al de su hermana, la reina, y sí que llevaba joyas. ¡Qué collar tan espléndido! ¿Eran amatistas? No sabría decirlo, nunca se había fijado mucho en las joyas, aunque las había escuchado nombrar. Sus hermanastras estaban obsesionadas con ellas.

Entonces llegó el intercambio de capas y la joven pareja nombró a cada uno de los siete y unió sus manos. Al anochecer, cuando se bajó el puente sobre el foso y comenzó el festín, Cinella se deslizó por la entrada de la fortaleza como había hecho antes y se confundió en la multitud. El salón estaba iluminado por velas y en el centro, se levantaba una gigantesca tarta de bodas, de cinco pisos, completamente decorada con caracoles, algas y tridentes. Se decía que el mismo Lord Gerion había ayudado a decorar el pastel. Marla Lannister era la joya preferida de la Roca y todos sus habitantes harían cualquier cosa por complacerla. A ese grupo, acababa de unirse Steffon Seaworth.

El ambiente en el patio central era festivo, por decir lo menos, y Cinella estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima a un pedazo de esa deliciosa y gigantesca tarta que se imponía en la mesa principal cuando sintió una mano que la detenía. Al principio se aterró pensando que sería su madrastra, pero al volver la mirada se encontró con el príncipe Orys, que la arrastró hacia la fila de bailarines y comenzó a guiarle el paso, le decía una cantidad de cosas que ella no estaba escuchando por terror a que su madrastra o hermanastras la vieran, pero cuando las ubicó en una de las últimas mesas del salón, no la reconocieron. Claro que no, ¿cómo podrían? Estaban muy acostumbradas a verla en harapos y llena de ceniza. Entonces por fin pudo olvidarse de ellas y bailar feliz con el príncipe, que insistía en saber su nombre. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que "Cenicienta", no pudo inventar algo, entonces usó el apodo que tanto la molestaba pero que en labios de su alegre compañero hasta sonaba un apodo de cariño. Había dos filas de bailarines y con cada compás, las parejas se separaban y después de un momento volvían a verse sólo para tocarse las palmas de las manos en el movimiento siguiente. El príncipe estaba deseoso de saber de dónde venía, cómo podía encontrarla y preguntaba tanto que para ella era fácil dejarlo con la pregunta sin responder en la boca cada vez que daban una vuelta, hasta que de repente la fila opuesta avanzaba y el compañero cambiaba por unos segundos. Cuando se reencontraba con el príncipe, éste ya le estaba preguntando algo completamente diferente. Cinella también aprovechaba cada cambio de turno en la fila de bailarines para atrapar a uno de los sirvientes y robarse una fruta rellena de las charolas de bocadillos. ¡No podía responderle al príncipe con la boca llena!

A diferencia de la tarde anterior, la fiesta de la boda no estaba repleta de acróbatas y bailarines exóticos. Al contrario, como único entretenimiento se contaban los bardos que entonaban canciones de fertilidad y romance acompañados de numerosos núsicos, como la que se decía que Tom Sietecuerdas había compuesto para el rey y la reina: "La dama del árbol". La comida era abundante pero el vestuario de las bailarinas se limitaban a simples túnicas color dorado pálido y guirnaldas hechas de rosas de color rojo oscuro y violetas.

Orys era feliz con su pareja. Ambos se reían de los chistes que el príncipe hacía a costa de sus hermanos y de la corte y Cinella bailaba con entusiasmo y alegría, como si fuera la última vez que podría bailar en toda su vida. Orys se sentía afligido por su delgadez, pero supuso que se debía a alguna enfermedad y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña necesidad de proteger a la joven. Nunca se había sentido importante o necesario por ser él mismo, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Bailaron toda la noche. Orys pidió que tocaran "La doncella del árbol" varias veces, y los músicos terminaron con "El oso y la doncella" y los "Tambores y viento". Entonces, la melodía cambió y comenzó "la sandalia de la reina", que indicaba que era hora del encamamiento. Lord Tyrion palideció y el joven Lord Gerion tomó su garrafa de vino y desapareció tras las puertas exteriores. El príncipe Orys se distrajo un segundo con el alboroto y Cinella aprovechó para escapar.

Orys intentó retenerla, jalando su mano a través de las filas de cortesanos que se atravesaban para llegar a la novia pero ella se soltó y huyó.

El príncipe estiró la mano y atrapó la suya pero una dama hizo una reverencia y lo distrajo. Las personas comenzaron a travesarse entre ellos conforme perseguían a la pareja que se aferraba a su ropa durante la ceremonia. Lord Tyrion había permanecido atrás, sentado en la mesa principal, igual que sus majestades. Hasta la loba de la reina se había quedado dormitando sobre sus cuartos traseros. Cinella hubiera querido quedarse, pero se imaginaba lo que diría su madrastra si confesara el haberse robado la atención del príncipe. No se podía arriesgar. Siguió corriendo.

No sabía bien hacia dónde iba. Corrió por los pasillos de la Roca Casterly, repleta de esquinas engañosas y gárgolas talladas en forma de seres fantásticos con cabeza y garras de león, pero también con alas como de dragón o de cuervo. No sabía hacia dónde ir. El príncipe la seguía. Lo había perdido gracias a la confusión de la gente durante el encamamiento, pero no duraría mucho.

El príncipe, con algo de retraso, la siguió. Llegaron hasta un corredor que desembocaba en una puerta. Cinella miró a su alrededor, buscando una salida. Entonces subió unas estrechas escaleras de madera hasta un palomar… y saltó.

La doncella desapareció en el palomar y Orys no podía comprenderlo. ¿Cómo?

El príncipe aguardó a que llegase su padre, y le dijo que la doncella forastera se había escondido en el palomar.

― Perdiste a una chica, qué desgracia, ahora ayúdame a buscar a tu madre.

―Pero… padre, es muy urgente. ¡Si saltó al palomar, debe seguir ahí!

Orys intentaba convencer a su padre pero Gendry estaba muy ocupado buscando a Arya y cuando la vio, en una de las mesas, sola sin Nymeria, pero en compañía de Ned Dayne, estuvo a punto de matar al Señor con un cuchillo de mantequilla. ¡Ese infeliz!

Mientras tanto, Orys seguía aferrándose a la manga de su padre: Era el rey, su padre, y sin embargo no le prestaba atención.

―Padre, por favor, esto es urgente― dijo Orys y sólo entonces Gendry lo miró. Parecía que era la primera vez que lo veía.

― Sí, ¿qué dices qué pasa? ― preguntó el rey, que no prestaba atención a la pareja recién casada ni a los invitados.

―Necesito tu ayuda― le dijo su hijo menor, a lo que Gendry respondió sin pensar:

―Bien, si dices que la muchacha saltó al palomar debe seguir ahí. Que tres guardias monten vigilancia para asegurarse de que no escape, ya después veremos cómo sacarla, pero ahora ayúdame a deshacerme de de Lord Dayne.

―¿Y qué recibo a cambio?―preguntó Orys.

― ¿Aparte de la gratitud de tu padre?.. está bien, sacaré a esa muchacha del palomar yo mismo y si no está tocaremos en todas las puertas de Lannisport hasta encontrarla. Te lo prometo.

― ¡Hecho!― le dijo su padre y Orys se puso a la obra.

La fiesta no había llegado a su fin y Orys se acercó hasta su madre, la reina Arya y Lord Dayne, que charlaban en la mesa principal y fingiendo locuacidad Orys logró arrastrar a Ned Dayne a una de las mesas inferiores con la excusa de una reunión de caballero. Lord Dayne no se veía contento pero tuvo que aceptar y cuando el príncipe lo retó a apurar una jarra de cerveza de un golpe y hasta el fondo, el sentido del honor le indicó que no podía negarse a un reto de su alteza sin parecer un cobarde. No había pasado más de media hora cuando Orys por fin logró tumbar a Lord Dayne en una competencia de bebida.

―Lord Dayne no se levantará en al menos otros dos días. Estás en deuda― le dijo Orys a Gendry y éste tuvo que admitirlo.

― Bien, ¿dónde dices que desapareció?― Orys le respondió que la había visto esconderse en el palomar. El rey se dirigió hasta ahí y cuando vio el lugar decidió algo. Pidió que le trajeran un hacha y un pico y él mismo derribó el palomar.

El ruido atrajo a Tyrion, que estaba realmente asombrado ante la visión del rey martillando su propiedad.

― ¡Bien, primero me roban una hija y ahora mi rey se ha vuelto loco! – exclamó Lord Tyrion. Cuando Gendry terminó, Orys descubrió con decepción que en su interior no había nadie.

No sabía qué hacer.

Arya apareció sin que la escucharan llegar y cuando vio el desastre que su esposo e hijo habían hecho soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Cómo creyeron que una persona iba a esconderse en un palomar y quedarse ahí?

― ¡Yo la vi saltar, madre!

Entonces Arya señaló un espacio detrás del palomar que habían destruido.

― No es posible que una persona escape por ahí, es demasiado pequeño ― dijo Orys, pero su madre lo hizo reparar en algo que no se le había ocurrido:

―¿Acaso estabas bailando con un gigante fornido?― Respondió Arya, y efectivamente tenía razón. Él no cabría, pero ella sí.

Había estado bailando con una joven pequeña y delgada que bien podría haberse escapado por el palomar, aunque hubiera sido una caída considerable, a menos claro que... se ayudara de la hiedra para bajar por el muro de la torre.

Cuando la madrastra y sus hijas llegaron a la mansión encontraron a Cinella dormida entre la ceniza, como siempre. Lo que la oscuridad le impidió ver a Orys fue que tal como suponía la reina, Cinella saltó por detrás del palomar y corrió hasta llegar a las tierras de la mansión, en la parte trasera se quitó su hermoso vestido y zapatillas y los depositó sobre la tumba de su madre, donde el pajarito se encargó de recogerlos.

De la doncella misteriosa, no había quedado rastro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada es mío, todo pertenece a George R.R. Martin.**

 _Dedicado con gran agradecimiento a Direwolf86_

Cap. 4

Orys regresó a los pasillos, jardines recovecos y demás rincones oscuros de la Roca para seguir buscando a la doncella desconocida pero no la encontró. ¿Quién podría olvidar a alguien semejante? No era una belleza extraordinaria, como las esculturas de la reina dragón que se hacían con mármol de Astapor, pero era delicada, sincera y reía de una forma tan encantadora… ¡Por los Siete, cómo reía! Adentro de la gran Roca, con su entrada grabada en la piedra del risco con la forma de una gigantesca bocaza de león, la música seguía sonando, pero él tenía que encontrar a la bailarina desconocida…

Nada.

Atravesó las multitudes de soldados que festejaban en las carpas exteriores, se quitó a una o dos lavanderas de encima y siguió buscando a Cenicienta hasta que tuvo que aceptar que sería mala idea alejarse más del castillo sin escolta. Su ropa lo delataba, no podría hacerse pasar por un aldeano común si iba cubierto de tanto brocado.

Tuvo que regresar.

Ya resignado, volvió al palacio con la esperanza de encontrar un aliado, necesitaba a alguien sabio, como Ser Davos, pero ya se había retirado, después buscó a sus padres, pero Gendry y Arya se las habían arreglado para escapar. La tía Sansa también se había ido junto con el tío Tyrion.

Orys estaba desesperado, pero el tío Tyrion le inspiraba cierto temor muy saludable y no quisiera importunarlo, por alguna razón, cada vez que había ido de visita a la Roca, tenía la sensación de ser medido. Alguna vez, Tyrion le había dicho que le recordaba al difunto Rey Robert. Orys no sabía si era un halago o un insulto, casi no sabía nada de él, sólo lo que los maestres le habían enseñado. De pronto se sintió desgraciado. ¿Cómo se podía pasar de la felicidad absoluta a la más completa devastación? Si no temiera que alguno de sus hermanos lo estuviera observando se habría echado a llorar.

Entonces recordó a sus hermanos: ¡Claro, ellos sabrían qué hacer!

Debía buscar a sus hermanos, Yoren era el inteligente y Caeta la aguerrida, ellos sabrían qué hacer.

Como esperaba, habían regresado a sus habitaciones y Yoren acompañado de su esposa estaba a punto de despedirse de sus hermanas cuando Orys abrió la puerta de un azotón y lo arrastró al corredor jalándole del cuello de la túnica.

— Basta, ya tendrás el resto de tu vida para babearte sobre las gracias de tu mujer, a menos que te aplaste esa cabezota tuya con un martillo antes de que la dejes cargada — Alerie emitió un pequeño gemido de miedo, pero Cat la tranquilizó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella se haría cargo de regresar a su marido. Salió detrás de sus hermanos en compañía de Elenei que al igual que Yoren, no entendía qué pasaba

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Estás borracho! — preguntó Yoren, confundido, un momento reía con su esposa y al siguiente tenía a su hermanito menor gritándole en la cara.

— ¿La viste?

— ¿A quién, a Marla? Sí, estaba bonita y todo eso, fue una alegre ceremonia, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

— No a Marla, grandísimo idiota, a la joven con la que estaba bailando. Era una joven, de cabello castaño claro, con rasgos divinos, como una de las muñecas que solían hacer para Elenei, y bailaba… ¡Cómo bailaba! Estaba bailando con ella como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana y los dragones o los Otros nos fueran a devorar en cualquier momento cuando de repente…

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Olvídalo, no me vas a servir de nada. Se supone que alguien tan listo como tú sabría cómo encontrar a un doncella desaparecida. ¿Dónde está Cat?

Caeta y Elenei apenas los alcanzaron al fondo del oscuro pasillo.

— Cat… por fin, ¿tú sí la viste?

— ¿A quién?— Cat había estado bailando con su hermana y con otros caballeros cuyos nombres no sabía. Había estado muy ocupada divirtiéndose como para vigilar a su hermano, pero entonces la delgada voz de Elenei salió del fondo del grupo:

— Yo sí la vi, tenía un vestido divino, ¿cómo podría no verlo? ¡El cinturón! ¡Qué destellos!

— Gracias a los antiguos y nuevos dioses que tengo una hermana con cabeza. Ven Eli, tú me puedes ayudar.

Pero de todos modos lo siguieron los tres, incluyendo a Yoren que no sabía de quién estaba hablando. ¿Una joven? ¿Cuál? Como todo enamorado él sólo sabía de su esposa, qué llevaba puesto y qué hacía. El resto del mundo le importaba un cuerno.

Elenei sugirió pedirle ayuda a sus padres, que para variar habían estado buscando la forma de escabullirse de la ceremonia y tener su propio encamamiento. ¡¿Acaso nunca se les pasaría?! Alguien debía detener a sus majestades.

Las capas doradas estaban apostadas en la puerta de las habitaciones designadas para sus majestades. Cuando vieron a los príncipes y princesas acercarse se miraron preguntándose si sería sabio interrumpir a su rey, que esa noche parecía estar de muy buen humor. No querían arruinarlo y pagar las consecuencias, pero tampoco podían negarle la entrada a sus altezas, así que se apartaron y permitieron que Orys atacara la puerta a golpes.

Tomó unos minutos para que el sonido del cerrojo les anunciara que podían entrar. Gendry no estaba feliz. ¿Habría un día en que esos niños los dejarán tranquilos? La habitación estaba oscuras a excepción de una vela encendida junto al lecho de plumas. En él, Arya permanecía apoyada en un gran cojín usando una gigantesca bata de lana que probablemente era de Gendry. A diferencia de su esposo, ella sonreía apenas un poco, aunque seguramente estaría divirtiéndose mucho en silencio ante la escandalosa interrupción de sus hijos. No obstante, parecía que Orys no estaba nada preocupado por irritar a sus padres, en especial cuando el problema de la doncella desaparecida tenía toda su atención.

— Padres, tenemos un problema. ¿Recuerdan que cuando Yoren y Ned se casaron ustedes dijeron que ya no tendrían que preocuparse por hacer alianzas?

Arya y Gendry se miraron con una gigantesca pregunta en la cara: "¿En qué nos metimos?"

—Pues bien — continuó Orys— Es su día de suerte, encontré a mi futura esposa, el problema es que después la perdí.

―¿Te refieres a la chica que creyeron que estaba escondida en el palomar que tu padre destruyó con un martillo? ― preguntó Arya sólo para poder molestar a Gendry con la repetición de ese absurdo episodio. Como esperaba, él se sonrojó hasta las orejas, en especial porque Arya sospechaba que algo había tenido que ver con la desaparición de Ned Dayne. En realidad, Arya encontraba al Lord muy aburrido. Repetía las mismas anécdotas una y otra vez, sin mencionar que la ponía al día con todos y cada uno de los detalles de todo lo que sucedía en las tierras dornienses, como si no tuviera suficiente de cosechas y tratos comerciales todos los días en la corte. Pero no podía evitar la tentación de enfurecer a Gendry, que de inmediato se sentaba en silencio con cara huraña a beber una copa tras otra hasta que tirando la silla se marchaba a pasos agigantados. En esta ocasión, Orys alejó a Ned por una razón y al poco rato lo vio dormido sobre la mesa. Gendry sonreía de nuevo, soltando carcajadas y tomándola de la mano, depositando pequeños besos sobre cada uno de sus nudillos, como hacía cuando estaba de buen humor.

Seguramente el asunto del palomar fue el pago que recibió Orys por deshacerse del pobre Ned. Arya estaba muy divertida con el asunto como para enojarse.

Los problemas que sus hijos consideraban de vida y muerte parecían tan sencillos que hasta la complacían. Su única esperanza desde que los parió fue que sobrevivieran al invierno, que nunca pasaran hambre, frío o miedo, que nunca estuvieran solos. Por eso, escuchar sus problemas le daba mucha satisfacción.

Desde que Arya quedó embarazada, en lo más crudo del invierno, solos, en una cabaña destartalada y derruida del norte, Gendry pensó que siempre se sentiría aterrorizado por ser padre. Nunca había tenido uno, lo más cercano que había conocido era el maestro Tobho. Sus oraciones al dios rojo siempre incluían las mismas peticiones, con la manos cerca del fuego suplicaba una y otra vez que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo de todos los terrores de la oscuridad, que nunca pasaran hambre o frío, que vivieran largas vidas.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, no se le ocurrió pedir paciencia para no sacarlos a patadas de su habitación. Una vez que pasó el peligro de perderlos en la más tierna infancia, quedaba el verlos crecer. La mayor parte del tiempo eran una fuente inagotable de alegría, risas, calor y orgullo… hasta que la locura se apoderaba de ellos y caían sobre él como si de una banda de maleantes se tratara.

De repente entraban en manada — justa comparación ya que eran mitad lobos— como una tromba en su estudio, en la sala del consejo, la del trono o su propia cama con cantidad de peleas, desacuerdos, historias que querían escuchar otra vez, anécdotas que querían contar antes que sus hermanos o grandes proyectos de viajes descabellados, fiestas, cacerías, visitas o lecciones nuevas para las que necesitaban un instructor nuevo que no fuera el Gran Maestre.

Por lo general, Arya encontraba divertida la locuacidad de sus hijos. Traerlos al mundo había sido más difícil, sangriento y doloroso que cualquier batalla de las que había visto y lo había hecho seis veces, sin perder a ninguno en el proceso. Al nacer Ned, no había tenido más ayuda que la de Gendry. Estaban solos, y ella recordó por primera vez en muchos años lo que sentía estar asustada. Temía morir sin volver a ver Invernalia o a sus hermanos y dejar a Gendry solo con el niño, también temía perder al bebé o morir ambos en el parto. Estaba delgada y a pesar de la cara de dureza con la que Gendry la sostenía mientras sufría los primeros dolores sabía que él estaba tanto o más asustado que ella. Cuando nació Ned y vio a Gendry sostener un pequeño bulto llorón cubierto de sangre y líquidos no podía creer que su cuerpo hubiera sido capaz de partirse en dos de esa manera, y eso que creía estar capacitada para resistir grandes dosis de dolor y esfuerzo. En cambio, cuando nacieron los menores, estaba rodeada de maestres, septas, y ancianas sabias. Cuando nació la más pequeña, la última, hasta su hermana, Sansa, había acudido a Desembarco del Rey para acompañarla. Estaba preparada, ya sabía a qué se enfrentaba, pero el temor a que no sobrevivieran seguía ahí. Todavía los primeros años se veían frágiles, como si fueran pollitos que podía tragarse el invierno. Creía que el temor desaparecería tan pronto cruzaran los límites de la edad adulta. El dolor de cabeza que significaba el establecerlos no se comparaba a la incertidumbre de los primeros años... pero tal vez estaba muy acostumbrada a ver peligros por doquier, porque no dejaba de preocuparse por ellos. El matrimonio de Robert Baratheon y Cersei Lannister había demostrado lo peligrosa que podía ser una unión desgraciada.

Cuando llegó el momento de contemplarlo, Arya intentó con todas sus fuerzas manejarlo como habría hecho su madre, Lady Catelyn, con paciencia. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo mantener un gesto de indiferencia hacia las fantasías absurdas de sus hijos. Cuando Ned cayó enamorado de la dorniense había hecho el ridículo hasta que afortunadamente le dieron su mano. Todo el asunto de la boda forzada y apresurada de Cassie había sido agotador y las intrigas de la novia falsa de Yoren lo habían desesperado al punto en que ella creyó que intentaría escapar a las ciudades libres o al reino del Este. ¿Acaso era tan difícil concertar un matrimonio prudente y adecuado? Lady Catelyn habría querido hacerlo para sus hijos. "Si así lo habría hecho mi madre, ¿por qué no logro hacerlo yo con mis hijos?"

Arya siempre había querido ser una madre como la que había sido Lady Catelyn, pero al final su propio temperamento la vencía y terminaba corriendo en pantalones con Cat trastabillando detrás de ella, igual de sucias y salvajes. Lo mismo Orys. Para su fortuna, Ned y Yoren eran responsables y tímidos, mientras que Elenei era callada y una dama tan lograda que hasta Sansa la elogiaba por su canto y sus tapices.

¿A quién engañaban? Si Orys quería casarse con una desconocida, lo haría. Si estaba casada, se desharían del marido y si era septa, la sacarían del septo.

― Gendry, Gendry, suelta al muchacho, lo vas a ahogar― dijo Arya sin abandonar su cómodo lugar en el lecho de plumas― Si tanto quieres casarte con la muchacha, cásate con ella― lo tranquilizó Arya.

― Pero no sé quién es ni dónde está.

―Busca una forma de ponerle una trampa para que no escape mañana, y en cuanto tengas algo, cualquier cosa para averiguar quién es, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos.

― ¿Yo también, por qué?― preguntó Gendry, azorado.

― Porque se lo debes a tu hijo… ¿o me equivoco?

Como seguramente Arya ya había descubierto que algo le había dicho a Orys para deshacerse de Ned Dayne, Gendry no tuvo otra opción que asentir con la cabeza y echando a su hijo fuera de la habitación tomándolo del cuello de la túnica le dijo:

― Tráeme una prueba, un collar, un anillo, un pedazo de cabello, lo que sea que sirva para encontrarla y yo mismo iré a tocar la puerta de donde quiera que viva para reclamarla como tu esposa. Lanzaré proclamas, enviaré a las capas doradas a buscarla, o hasta iré yo si es necesario ¿Satisfecho?

― Sí, bien, buscaré…― Gendry no dejó terminar a su hijo y le cerró la puerta en las narices, pero Orys estaba muy entusiasmado como para dormir, entonces Yoren tuvo una idea. Necesitaban encontrar alguien ingenioso y calculador que tuviera una buena cabeza para la estrategia. Los tíos Tyrion y Sansa ya se habían retirado y ninguno de los príncipes se atrevían a importunarlos.

Eso sólo les dejaba una opción.

Gerion Lannister se habían retirado temprano. Su hermanita estaba casada y feliz, la fiesta había salido bien, sin pleitos de borrachos ni circunstancias incómodas. La comida había estado excelente y él había comido y bebido hasta la saciedad. Desafortunadamente, también había tenido que sufrir las sonrisas que Caeta le dispensaba a todos sus compañeros de baile, mientras él permanecía en la mesa, fijando la mirada en las pocas gotas de vino que quedaban en su copa. Las hacía girar y fingía que no estaba sufriendo como desollado. Ya había tenido suficiente. Había tenido la firme intención de cuidar de Marla durante el encamamiento, no quería que un montón de ebrios le arrancara la ropa a su hermanita, pero Marla corrió tan rápido, con sus damas de compañía evitando que los asistentes le pusieran las manos encima a la novia que se tranquilizó y se fue a dormir.

Eso necesitaba. Con un poco de suerte, Caeta se iría en unos días, se casaría con su flamante caballero y él podría encontrar a alguien… o en realidad, dejaría que su padre se la encontrara, cumpliría con su deber y Cat sería un recuerdo, una multitud de dibujos que guardaría y repasaría cuando extrañara su imagen. ¡Por los dioses, sonaba como una maldita canción de taberna! Tenía que controlarse. Tomó una copa de vino más y se echó sobre el colchón.

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente cuando un ruido lo alertó, iba a deslizar la mano bajo su almohada, donde guardaba una daga en caso de peligro, cuando una mano grande y musculosa le tapó la mano mientras otra lo mantenía clavado sobre los cojines.

Por fin había pasado. Gerión pensó que algún antiguo enemigo había llegado hasta él para vengarse de su padre matando a su heredero. "Espero que el difunto Lord Tywin esté contentó" pensó, y en su cabeza comenzó a tararear "Las lluvias de Castamere".Iba a intentar alargar la mano hasta su daga sin que su asaltante se diera cuenta cuando la inconfundible voz de Caeta salió de entre la oscuridad:

― Shhh, no te alarmes, somos nosotros― le dijo Cat. Gerion asintió y la mano se aflojó. Entonces pudo encender una de las velas junto a su cama. Al fondo, alguien más abrió las cortinas para dar entrada a la luz de la luna. Eran cuatro.

Los príncipes Orys y Yoren, así como sus hermanas, Caeta y Elenei entraron a las habitaciones de Gerion mientras el pobre inocente dormía. Con la ayuda de una sola vela en la oscuridad, se guiaron por los pasillos dorados de la Roca, encontrándose con gárgolas y leones labrados en cada esquina. Elenei apenas podía reprimir pequeños gritos de sorpresa cada vez que se topaban con otra monstruosidad dorada en el camino, pero Caeta la llevaba bien resguardada bajo su brazo y Orys estaba decidido a encontrar a Gerion, lo antes posible. Podría verlo durante el desayuno, pero no quería esperar.

La reacción de Gerion cuando le cubrieron la boca tres personas que no alcanzaba a dilucidar en la oscuridad fue sólo un poco mayor a su profunda vergüenza cuando cayó en cuenta de que Caeta estaba en su habitación y todos los retratos que había bosquejado de ella estaban a la vista. Por suerte, Orys estaba en un apuro.

― Tú conoces a todo Lannisport ¿no?

― No lo sé, no creo. No conozco a todas las personas en Lannisport , lo intento pero…

―Había una chica bailando conmigo. ¿La viste?

Gerión había estado viendo de reojo a Caeta durante toda la noche, pero no podía confesar eso estando ella ahí, así que mintió y balbuceó una excusa mientras Elenei salía del fondo, ella había abierto la cortina, para murmurar:

―¡Yo si la vi! Y Traía un vestido divino, nunca había visto una tela parecida. No era una gran belleza ―Orys se ofendió ante tal afirmación, él estaba seguro de que era la mujer más bella del mundo― pero era bonita y creo que la podría reconocer si la viera.

― ¿Dices que la tela era rara?― le preguntó Gerion a Elenei.

― Si, no era Tyroshi, ni Myr, ninguna de las ciudades libres, creo. Las mangas estrechas ya no están de moda, pero el vestido no se veía desgastado.

―Bueno, eso deja dos opciones, o es de otro reino o de las Ciudades libres. ¿Tenía acento extranjero?―preguntó Gerion. Orys intervino:

―No, todo lo contrario, era una completa ponienti, con cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana, se rió mucho cuando canté "El yunque de la loba."

― ¿Estás consciente de que esa canción es sobre tus padres, cierto?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Oh por los Dioses, la gente está enferma!― Sólo Orys podía ser tan ingenuo.

―Bueno, podemos visitar a los comerciantes e importadores de tela o a las modistas, si Elenei lo vio bien puede describir el vestido, si dices que era algo raro podríamos tener suerte. Todo mundo procura imitar a mi madre por aquí, es raro que se usen vestidos que no se parezcan a los suyos. Bien, mañana iremos con todas las modistas de Lannisport si es necesario y encontraremos a tu dama. No puede estar lejos.

― ¿En serio, la vamos a encontrar describiendo su vestido?― preguntó Orys casi a gritos. Era una idea estúpida. Había que detenerla, poner alguna trampa o algo parecido.

― Bien, ese es el primer plan. Si no encontramos nada, por la noche, cuando se lance el festín de despedida, buscaremos una forma de detenerla. No creo que falte, mañana es cuando se repartirán los mejores regalos a los invitados. Nunca falta nadie.

― ¿Cómo la detendremos, con guardias? Le dije a los idiotas de las capas doradas que detuvieran a cualquier doncella que vieran salir pero al parecer había demasiadas.

―No, claro que no. Dices que saltó por el palomar, bien, de ahí sólo pudo llegar al jardín del invierno de mi madre, donde cultiva sus rosas norteñas, es la única salida que no estaba vigilada y el muro puede saltarse fácilmente. Si le funcionó antes lo volverá a intentar. Mañana pondremos brea en los escalones para que se atore en la huida y logres alcanzarla. Lo que me recuerda: ¿Cómo es que una dama en un vestido puede correr más rápido que tú?―preguntó Gerion sonriendo.

―¡Pesa la tercera parte que yo! Además, no sé, había tomado algo de cerveza y ella fue muy rápida y…

―Claro, claro…― Ya después se burlaría de su principesco primo, por el momento el heredero de la Roca Casterly se concentraría en encontrar a su novia.

Pondremos en marcha el plan de la brea y veremos qué pescamos.

― Gracias primo.

― Y ahora, quisiera dormir, si no es mucha molestia.

― Bueno, me gustaría seguir interrogándote pero ya que insistes.

Orys salió de la habitación y sólo Caeta alcanzó a ver un trozo de los dibujos que tenía Gerion en su mesa de trabajo.

Tal como había prometido, Gerión acompañó a Orys y a las princesas a todas y cada una de las modistas de Lannisport, las conocía porque a menudo su madre y sus hermanas lo mandaban a él a pagar las cuentas y recoger los envíos. Por alguna razón creían que no tenía una ocupación importante, claro, los caballeros podían pasarse el día golpeando desconocidos y los poetas cantando canciones, pero él no tenía nada qué hacer más que ir a depositar oro y regresar con vestidos y otros encargos.

Las modistas se quedaban asombradas cuando respondían a la puerta y no sólo estaba el joven Lord Gerion sino los mismísimos príncipes y princesas de Desembarco del Rey. El caos que hubo en cada taller que visitaron fue extraordinario. Algunas ya conocían al joven Lord Gerión y les llevaban todo tipo de bocadillos para agasajarlos. Desafortunadamente, todas, al menos las más importantes, dijeron lo mismo: Hacía unos años que las mangas ajustadas no se usaban y en cuanto a los cinturones de diamantes, eran demasiado extravagantes para conseguirlos fuera de los orfebres y eso si se hacía por encargo. Eran tan raros que casi nadie los conseguía. En cuanto a la tela, Elenei revisó interminables rollos de telas exóticas, y aunque salió con algunas compras para confeccionarse algunos vestidos propios no vio nada parecido a la tela iridiscente del traje de la doncella desconocida.

Habían partido casi al amanecer y se acercaba el medio día cuando los jóvenes se vieron obligados a regresar a las últimas celebraciones. Ese día, Orys estaba decidido a retener a su novia y con todo cuidado supervisó que se cubriera la escalinata del jardín del invierno con toda la cantidad de brea posible.

Por una de las ventanas, Lord Tyrion, que luchaba con una resaca espantosa, se asomó para ver a un grupo de capas doradas y al mismo príncipe Orys derramar grandes cubos de brea espesa y oscura sobre las escaleras del jardín preferido de Sansa.

"Primero destruyen mi palomar y ahora bloquean mis escaleras… no sólo mi rey se volvió loco, su hijo también."

Abajo, Orys se enjugó las gotas de sudor que se escurrían con su frente al vaciar el último cubo de brea.

"Esta vez, Cenicienta no escapará".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del señor George R.R. Martin, incluyendo nuestros corazones rotos.**

 _Con dedicatoria para Direwolf86_

 _[Pequeñas notas:_

 _Ksalamandra3- ¡Gracias! Me alegra saber que te está gustando. Si tienes quejas, sugerencias y peticiones, estamos abiertos a incluir lo que se te ocurra. ¡Para eso es FanFiction!]_

Cap.5

Los preparativos para el festín de despedida, que en realidad no sería tal porque era de todos conocido que tras una breve visita a las tierras de tormentas los recién casados se establecerían en la Roca, comenzaron desde temprano. Apenas había amanecido cuando panaderos, cocineros, sirvientes, doncellas, coperos y jardineros comenzaron a trabajar. Estaban tan ocupados, fregando pisos, lavando platos, fuentes y sacando montones de flores usadas el día anterior para sustituirlas con arreglos nuevos, que no prestaron atención a las actividades de los invitados, al menos hasta que el príncipe Orys regresó del paseo que había emprendido por el puerto para dedicarse a una tarea de lo más extraña. Lord Gerion había pedido que les llevaran cubos de brea y después vieron al príncipe verterla sobre los escalones del jardín del invierno, el preferido de Lady Sansa. Tyrion supervisaba los trabajos para el festín cuando vio la brea negra que el príncipe había añadido como decoración al jardín de Sansa: "A mi señora esposa no le va a gustar", por lo que prefirió omitir ese detalle cuando se reunió con ella para almorzar. Sansa ordenó una comida ligera para poder disfrutar del festín nocturno. Tal vez hasta bailaría un poco. Había estado tan ocupada supervisando el desarrollo de las festividades que no había podido disfrutarlo. De hecho, hasta se sentía negligente por no haber visitado a su hermana por más de unos minutos. Después de mordisquear unos pasteles de limón se dirigió al solar donde seguramente estaría Arya. Las capas doradas se hicieron a un lado y ella tocó a la puerta con delicadez. Escuchó un brusco "Adelante" y se encontró a su hermana sentada con los pies sobre la mesa, pelando una manzana con un cuchillo y cortando trozos de fruta que se comía con la misma punta afilada de la navaja. Nunca iba a cambiar. ¿Por cuantos años había sido reina?

—Por los dioses Arya, deberías estar más presentable para recibir audiencias, ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera entrado alguna otra persona? Al menos podrías usar un vestido.

—Usaré uno por la noche, no te preocupes y por las audiencias no importa lo que traiga puesto, nadie va a hacer un comentario en mi cara.

—De cualquier forma, no es apropiado. Por primera vez me alegro de que Jon no asista a bodas, en tu compañía, seguramente olvidaría sus deberes y habrían llegado al septo cubiertos de lodo y con un jabalí despellejado en la espalda.

— Habría sido adecuado para el festín. La comida estaba buena pero demasiado adornada. No sabía qué cosa era qué.

— Me alegro que aprecies el esfuerzo que tomó esta boda. Lamento no haber podido asistir a la de Yoren, te pude haber ayudado con los preparativos.

— ¡Ja! ¿Crees que la organicé yo? Claro que no, se lo dejé todo a Pastel Caliente y a Eli, es pequeña pero es muy hábil para organizar asuntos de esos, me recuerda un poco a ti.

— Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó la otra noche con el palomar y por qué Orys está cubriendo las escaleras con brea?

Arya no estaba segura de la segunda parte, no había visto a ninguno de sus hijos en todo el día, pero le contó la historia del palomar a Sansa que estaba muy sorprendida por que Gendry hubiera hecho algo tan impulsivo, por lo general, cuando hacía algo parecido era por idea de Arya. Para variar, su hermana no había tenido nada que ver, aunque parecía estar muy complacida con la idea de que Orys estuviera persiguiendo a una desconocida. Sansa estaba escandalizada. Esa joven podía ser cualquiera, podría ser una mujer casada, una pescadora, una septa fugitiva o hasta una prostituta y sin embargo su hermana estaba perfectamente dispuesta a consentir un matrimonio tan imprudente. Gendry lo haría, por supuesto, porque era bien conocida su hostilidad hacia las grandes Casas, pero Arya debería ser más prudente. Si Bran hubiera podido asistir tal vez habría podido convencerla de lo contrario, o por lo menos su esposa Meera habría podido hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella nunca abandonaba su lado.

Mientras tanto, Tyrion buscaba a su hijo para averiguar sutilmente si había logrado sacarse a la princesa de esa cabezota necia que tenía. La muchacha era bonita, por supuesto, pero bellezas parecidas había muchas. Desafortunadamente, su buen hermano, el rey en el norte, no había asistido a la boda, ni él ni la familia real. Ya se lo imaginaba, la familia real del norte consideraba de mala suerte el asistir a las bodas sureñas, pero algunos representantes, los Manderly, familia de Jon por matrimonio, habían asistido y si todo salía de acuerdo con el plan de Lord Tyrion, podría pactarse un buen enlace con Puerto Blanco para Gerion.

Dicen por ahí que una boda atrae otra y él tenía esperanzas, aunque Sansa hiciera todo lo posible por desbaratar sus planes. Aunque su esposa era grácil y delicada, también podía ser dura como marfil. Si había decidido ayudar a Gerion a casarse con su princesa, no habría poder humano capaz de evitarlo. ¡Vaya, se necesitarían más de los tres dragones de Daenerys para conseguirlo!

A Tyrion le dolían las piernas por haber permanecido en pie durante tanto tiempo la tarde anterior, cuando tuvo que entregar a Marla en el septo. Por lo menos era feliz, aunque él comenzara a sentir el peso de la edad y a preguntarse cuánto podría vivir si desde que nació lo dieron por desahuciado. La muerte no le daba miedo, había escapado de ella suficientes veces para acostumbrarse a que lo rondara, pero preferiría haber dejado un heredero firme en la Roca para cuando eso pasara. Tal vez si la alianza con Puerto Blanco no se materializaba, podría buscar alguna otra posibilidad, pero primero tendría que hablar con el Rey para saber qué alianzas planeaba para sus hijos menores.

Tan pronto entró a la habitaciones donde Gendry y Ser Davos se habían acomodado para trabajar en los siempre presentes asuntos pendientes, Tyrion hizo un pequeña reverencia diciendo "Su Majestad", hasta que las capas doradas se retiraron y sonriendo se acercó con el saludo que ya se había hecho habitual entre ellos desde hacía unos años:

—Bastardo, buen día.

—Enano, buen día para ti. ¿Ya tomaste tu primera cerveza?

—Nada como una buena cerveza oscura para asentar el estómago y alegrar los humores, deberías intentarlo, parece que sufres mucho cuando estás pensando. Estar demasiado sobrio por la mañana es dañino para el carácter, puede volver loco a cualquier hombre, después terminan destruyendo palomares con martillos a la mitad de una fiesta.

—Oh… eso tiene una explicación.

La explicación, por supuesto, era más descabellada de lo que Tyrion suponía. ¿En verdad iba a buscar una doncella que su hijo seguramente se encamaría una vez? Pero el propósito de Gendry era todavía peor, planeaba permitir que se casara con ella. Y si la dama era casada, el príncipe estaba dispuesto a batirse en combate por su mano y el Rey estaba de acuerdo. ¡Habían perdido el juicio! Intentó hacerle ver que semejante unión era absurda, pero Gendry estaba decidido a que sus hijos hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana. Por lo general tenía muy buena opinión del reinado de su concuño, pero semejante plan sólo demostraba que la edad le estaba afectando el seso. Tal vez tuviera mejor criterio para pactar una boda adecuada para la más pequeña, pero cuando le sugirió buscar un buen partido en el reino del Este, Gendry frunció el ceño y no quiso pensar en el asunto. Ese hombre podía aplastarle el cráneo a un espectro sin dudarlo pero se aterraba ante la idea de enviar a su hija al otro lado del mar. Seguramente terminaría aceptando que Caeta se casara con ese caballero venido a menos también. Pobre Gerion, no tenía esperanza.

Con esa perspectiva lo mejor que podía hacer era contemplar un matrimonio para Gerion en otra parte. Las hijas de Edmure Tully estaban comprometidas, lo que dejaba a las tierras de los ríos fuera del plan, no planeaba unir a Gerion con una casa menor, tal vez podría encontrar algún partido razonable en el Dominio, aunque a Lord Samwell Tarly y su esposa salvaje no tuvieran más hijas solteras. Las ciudades libres estaban fuera de la cuestión y no era necesario una nueva alianza con Daenerys habiendo casado dos hijas con el príncipe Rhaego **[Nota: Sí, ya sé que está muerto pero en este mundo feliz resulta que sobrevivió milagrosamente].**

Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar al festín para disfrutar un buen brandy de pera de Tyrosh o tal vez un buen vino verde de Myr y olvidarse de matrimonios por lo menos una temporada más.

Otra persona que estaba especialmente emocionada ante la perspectiva del festín era Cinella, que esa mañana se había tenido que levantar antes del amanecer para lavar los vestidos de sus hermanastras y servir su desayuno. Cuando terminaron, Cinella descubrió que sólo le habían dejado algunos guisantes y pedazos ya dañados de fruta. En otras circunstancias habría tenido que salir a buscar algo para comer, aunque fueran algunas ciruelas de las que ya habían caído por estar demasiado maduras, pero si se resignaba y aguantaba el día con el estómago vacío, tendría más espacio para disfrutar de todas las delicias que seguramente servirían en la celebración. Se le hacía agua la boca al recordar la fruta rellena y cristalizada, los panecillos de queso y carnes frías, las perdices especiadas, espárragos, crema especiada con salvia, confituras, membrillos… y Cinella hubiera seguido soñando con toda la comida que había estado disfrutando si su madrastra no la hubiera despertado de su ensueño para reclamarle que se hubieran soltado algunas cuentas del escote del vestido que había usado el día anterior.

Las bandejas de comida tendrían que esperar.

Las horas del día se hicieron eternas. Cuando comenzó a atardecer la madrastra y hermanastras salieron rumbo a la última fiesta de los Lannister y Cinella corrió al avellano para suplicar:

"¡Arbolito, sacude tus ramas frondosas,

y échame oro y plata y más cosas!"

El pajarillo le envió un vestido mucho más espléndido aún que el de la víspera. Esta vez el vestido tenía mangas amplias cuyos bordes tocaban el suelo, lo que Cinella agradeció porque planeaba usarlas para almacenar todas las confituras y bocadillos posibles antes de abandonar la fiesta, y aunque era de lino muy fino, estaba adornado con cintas de seda bordada con perlas y topacios en las mangas y hombros. El vestido se recogía en la cintura con un magnífico cinturón y como tocado encontró una redecilla de hilos de oro. Las zapatillas estaban completamente hechas de cristal con la excepción de la suela, que parecía estar hecha de un material parecido al cuero pero en color marfil. ¡Eran una belleza!

Una vez más se dirigió al castillo y con el esplendor de su atuendo convenció a los guardias de ser una invitada de honor, con lo que logró colarse al patio principal donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta no tan colorida y alegre como la presentación de los regalos, pero llena de música, baile y en especial… ¡comida! Cinella estaba inquieta por el príncipe, por una parte deseaba volver a bailar con él, aunque fuera por última vez, pero no sabía cómo escaparía de sus preguntas y eso la aterraba.

Ah, si tan sólo fuera un sencillo mercader o pescador podría aspirar a casarse con él y llevarse a su padre lejos de sus nefastos parientes, pero era un príncipe y seguramente le estarían buscando una esposa de la más alta cuna, como la princesa dorniense que se casó con el heredero o la Hightower de Antigua.

Cinella detuvo a un sirviente que llevaba una gran bandeja con aves variadas cuando una vez más un par de manos fuertes la sujetaron de la cintura y la arrastraron a un largo corredor fuera de las miradas de los curiosos. Por un momento, Cinella temió que el príncipe se la echara sobre el hombro y la encerrara en algún lado. ¿Cómo podría confesarle las estratagemas y mentiras a las que había recurrido para escurrirse en la celebración?

Orys estaba lleno de preguntas, no la quería soltar y Cinella estaba cada vez más preocupada. ¿Y si alguien los veía? Orys no cabía de la emoción, no dejaba de contarle cómo la había buscado por todos lados, incluso le dijo algo sobre un palomar destruido y un montón de costureras y comerciantes a los que había preguntado por ella. Le juró por su honor que se casaría con ella y le aseguró que sus padres habían aprobado su unión. Hasta quería llevarla a la mesa principal para que la conocieran y comprobar que existía y no se había vuelto loco. Cinella no le creyó, por supuesto. Por todos los reinos se hablaba del parecido del menor de los príncipes con el difunto Rey Robert. Se sabía que Robert Baratheon había dejado al menos 16 bastardos, aunque sólo hubieran sobrevivido tres, o tal vez cuatro, el Rey incluido. No podía creer que el príncipe planeara casarse con ella y no quería quedarse sola con una criatura sin padre, sin importar cuánto amara al príncipe. Tampoco podía exponerse a que su madrastra y hermanastras la vieran en la mesa principal, que al estar situada en un punto elevado del patio, era visible para todos los invitados. ¡Quién sabe qué le harían en represalia, a ella o a su padre! Ya había aguantado algunos azotes antes, pero no soportaba pensar en lo que podrían hacerle a su padre, estando tan indefenso. No, no podía arriesgarse. Tuvo que mentirle al príncipe, prometerle que esta vez no escaparía y se mantendría a su lado toda la noche. La única condición que le puso fue que primero bailaran. Orys aceptó a regañadientes.

Como ella esperaba, tan pronto comenzaron a bailar el príncipe olvidó todas las preguntas que tenía. En su lugar, no dejaba de asegurarle que no la dejaría ir, hasta le juró sobre los antiguos y nuevos dioses que no esperaría por una gran fiesta y se casaría con ella en ese instante si así lo quería, pero ella seguía sin creerle, era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que un hombre diría cualquier cosa para deshonrar a una joven, pero le siguió la corriente. Era la última noche de celebraciones y quería disfrutarla. Conservar el recuerdo del apuesto y encantador príncipe… y algunos membrillos también.

Cinella no se fijó en las miradas de interés que le dirigían desde la mesa principal (el Rey y la Reina la vigilaban) o que las princesas se habían situado convenientemente cerca de las salidas principales. Con tal de acabar con la locura de Orys la retendrían de cualquier forma.

Desafortunadamente para Orys, en una de las mesas ubicadas al fondo del patio, estalló una pelea entre un caballero que argumentaba que otro joven Señor había puesto en entredicho su honor, aunque también se manejó la versión de que en realidad peleaban por los favores de una lavandera a la que ambos le tenían gran aprecio. A los golpes se unieron aquellos invitados que apoyaban a una o a otra de las partes y a los que pretendían separarlos. La guardia de soldados Lannister irrumpió para escoltar a los causantes del lío fuera de la Roca, hasta los reyes se levantaron de sus asientos para averiguar a qué se debía el caos. Cinella decidió que esa sería su única oportunidad para escapar del príncipe y con un suspiro vació una bandeja de panecillos de queso y mermelada de cerezas dentro de la manga de su vestido, la amarro para que no se cayeran, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla al príncipe y corrió, pero Orys no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras ella. ¡Pobre príncipe Orys! Constantemente se veía obstaculizado por la multitud que se movía sin orden, en cambio ella se deslizaba como una ardilla. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan ágil. Casi en la salida, Caeta la detuvo por el brazo y se las arregló para tirarla al piso, pero al sentir que aplastaba algo líquido y pegajoso bajo su mano se apartó y Cinella aprovechó para escapar. Lo que Caeta pensó que era sangre, resultó ser una jalea pegajosa que por alguna razón la desconocida llevaba bajo las mangas.

La persecución continuó hasta el jardín del invierno, por donde Cinella atravesó rumbo a la escalinata que llevaba a la playa, pero al pisar los escalones sus zapatos se quedaron adheridos a ellos. ¡Había brea! Mirando sobre su hombro vio cómo el príncipe se acercaba y como sólo logró desprender uno de sus zapatos, dejó el otro en el peldaño y siguió corriendo. Orys también se atoró en la brea y tuvo que detener su carrera. Estaba a punto de empezar a maldecir cuando reparó en la delicada zapatilla y arrancándola de la brea la examinó. En ese punto llegó una escolta de guardias Lannister y también de Capas Doradas junto a Cat, que estaba ligeramente avergonzada por no haber podido detenerla. Extrañamente, Orys se veía muy calmado para haber perdido a su doncella una vez más.

—Lo siento, traía algo bajo las mangas y cuando la detuve me desconcerté y…

—No te preocupes Cat, creo que ya tengo una buena idea de cómo encontrarla.

— ¿Te dijo algo?

— No, pero me dejó un regalo. ¿Habías visto algo parecido?— Orys le extendió la zapatilla para que la viera. Caeta nunca había visto algo así, ni siquiera en el guardarropa de sus extravagantes primas de la Roca. Tal vez la habrían traído de algún lado, alguna de las ciudades libres podía ser. Elenei llegó seguida por Yoren y también admiraron la zapatilla sin poder explicárselo. La menor de las princesas afirmó que jamás había visto algo igual y que si era tan especial seguramente podrían encontrar al zapatero responsable y averiguar para quién la hizo. Orys se guardó la zapatilla en la túnica y suspiró.

— Está decidido, me casaré con la dueña de este zapato.

A pesar del fracaso de su misión, los hermanos regresaron al banquete donde Orys se acercó a la mesa principal y le enseñó a Arya y a Gendry la zapatilla. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que la famosa novia hubiera desaparecido de nuevo. En verdad debía tener buenas razones para escapar. Estaban discutiendo sobre cómo usar la zapatilla para encontrar a la novia cuando Lady Sansa Lannister se acercó a su hermana pequeña y haciendo una pequeña cortesía le dijo:

— Su gracia, podría permitirme unos minutos.

— No seas ridícula Sansa, ¿desde cuándo me hablas así?

— Desde que estamos en público, ahora ven.

Sansa llevó a Arya a uno de los corredores anexos al gran patio central del castillo y le preguntó qué pasaba con los príncipes. Estaba horrorizada, las bodas de Marla habían salido extraordinariamente bien hasta ese desastroso festín. Primero el príncipe Orys había desairado a todas las jóvenes del lugar, después la pelea y finalmente Caeta se había lanzado como una loca sobre una pobre muchacha que no hacía otra cosa que abandonar el festín.

—Todo tiene una explicación— le contestó Arya.

— Sí, la explicación es que parece que no te interesa la reputación de esta Casa.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ya se acabó y mis hijos no tuvieron nada que ver con la pelea. Lo que pasa es que te preocupa mucho lo que murmuren en el mercado mañana y sobre "tu Casa", te recuerdo que eres una norteña. Eres una Stark del norte, igual que yo y lo que piensen estos occidentales de tus fiestas me importa muy poco. Están seguros y alimentados. Una fiesta no hará gran diferencia.

— ¡Esos occidentales son tus súbditos!

— No, son la gente de tu esposo, si él quisiera levantar una rebelión mañana lo seguirían a él. Una fiesta no los va a hacer ni más leales ni más traidores.

— Entonces sí estás consciente de lo frágil de nuestra situación. Quieras o no el ornato es necesario. Nos protege tanto como las espadas —insistió Sansa.

— Como protegió a Joffrey y a Cersei.

—¡No los menciones! ¡Mis hijos no tienen ninguna relación con esa gente!

— ¡Son Lannisters!

Sansa quería a su hermana pequeña con todo su corazón, pero la desesperaba de una forma que la hacía recordar su niñez en Invernalia. ¡Arya nunca iba a cambiar! Tenía que comprender que era reina. La paz y la abundancia habían mantenido a su esposo en el trono y a sus hijos a salvo, pero siempre habría traidores y arribistas al acecho, el favor del pueblo era esencial para asegurar su posición. El nombre y el lema no eran más que herramientas para proteger a los seres queridos. Cuando Tyrion recuperó la Roca ya era temido de sobra, pero tuvo que ganarse el afecto general para que dejaran de verlo como un monstruo parricida y lo aceptaran como su Señor y protector. Sansa se había sentado infinidad de días junto a su esposo buscando la forma de reconstruir Lannisport, poner a trabajar las minas, asistir a los huérfanos y viudas de la guerra, fomentar el comercio, proteger a las flotas de la piratería, alimentar miles de bocas durante el invierno y restaurar el orden. Las fiestas, las joyas y el ornato sólo eran parte de la imagen de prosperidad que debía reinar sobre las tierras del occidente… ¡Y Arya no lo entendía!

Las hermanas seguían discutiendo cuando se vieron interrumpidas por la horda de príncipes salvajes. A veces, Sansa se preguntaba cómo habría hecho Arya para que Cassana y Elenei se convirtieran en verdaderas damas. Seguramente sería obra de las septas. La gente aceptaba que la reina cabalgara al mismo paso que el Rey y gobernara sentada a su lado por ser hija de Ned Stark, pero qué pasaría cuando la rutina y la seguridad perdieran su encanto, cuando se olvidaran los horrores de la guerra y se diera por sentado la bonanza de la primavera. ¿Estarían contentos los nobles con una Reina que los retaba abiertamente y un Rey que los odiaba? No, y entonces se crearía un nido de víboras. La diplomacia estaba completamente perdida en Arya, que por otra parte se resistía a jugar según las reglas de un montón de cobardes que usaban a sus siervos como escudo cuando veían acercarse la batalla. La nobleza le importaba muy poco y Gendry odiaba a casi todos, en realidad, sólo tenía mejor disposición ante aquellos con los que estaba emparentado a través de Arya y afecto sólo por el reino del Norte. Habían sobrevivido más de veinte años haciendo las cosas a su manera. No veía por qué tendrían que convertirse en adornos para complacer la vanidad de unos pocos cuando el trono se lo debían a la mayoría, el pueblo llano que sí había tenido que sufrir la guerra, igual que Gendry, Pastel Caliente y ella, cuando habían estado atrapados en Harrenhal.

—Espero que reconsideres ese plan descabellado de casar a tu hijo con una desconocida que bien podría ser una septa disfrazada o una mujer pública. Te lo digo por el bien de tu reino— Concluyó Sansa, suavizando su tono con la esperanza de conmover a Arya pero lo que logró fue que la Reina estuviera más decidida a probarle a la concurrencia que Gendry y ella no pondrían a sus hijos a la disposición de nadie. Y si querían casarse con taberneras, lo harían.

— Tienes razón, es importante la opinión de las Casas, tanto grandes como pequeñas. Tal vez debería aprovechar que están todas reunidas.

Sansa se imaginó que Arya estaba planeando cuando la vio regresar a la mesa del banquete y levantar su copa:

— Mis Señores, Damas, dicen en el norte que una boda atrae otra y hoy celebramos el próximo compromiso de nuestro hijo — dijo ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole a Gendry y Orys, que discutían algo sobre la zapatilla— El príncipe ha elegido a su esposa…— Arya iba a continuar cuando Orys, movido por la emoción saltó de su asiento y se levantó junto a ella. Elevó la zapatilla sobre su cabeza y siguió donde su madre había dejado el anuncio.

— Sí, así es. Me casaré con la doncella a la que le quede esta zapatilla.

La multitud irrumpió en gritos de asombro. Steffon Seaworth y su nueva esposa, Marla aplaudieron con emoción, sin que ella advirtiera la palidez con la que sus padres escucharon la noticia. Ser Davos estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su copa de vino y Gendry enrojeció, pero le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hijo en señal de aprobación. La música se reanudó y Arya sonrió complacida. Si la nobleza quería espectáculos, eso tendrían. Una vez que se calmó el espectáculo. Lord Tyrion se inclinó hacía Gendry y le dijo:

— Felicidades su majestad, todas las doncellas de las tierras de Occidente querrán probarse ese zapato. ¿Te das cuenta de que con ese anuncio tan público ahora tendrá que haber una boda, ya sea que encuentren a la muchacha o no?

— La encontraremos.

— ¿Y si no?

— Supongo que habrá cientos de doncellas que puedan ponerse un zapato común. Orys podrá escoger y acabaremos con este asunto.

— Esperemos que los zapatos hayan desarrollado buen gusto entonces. No quisiéramos poner cerca del trono una nueva Cersei. ¡Brindemos entonces, por la novia desconocida!

Gendry chocó su copa con la de Tyrion, pero en lugar se sonreír o sentirse realmente aliviado comenzó a preocuparse:

¿En qué lío se había metido?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Todo pertenece a George R.R Martin. Estos cuentos felices se escriben sin afán de lucro con el único propósito de curar nuestros corazones rotos.

Dedicado a Direwolf86

N **otas:**

Sakura: ¡Mil gracias! Tu comentario me hizo el día, de verdad estaba teniendo una mañana lluviosa y gris cuando lo leí y sonreí de nuevo.

Kasumineko: Qué bueno que te gustaron las historias, sé que se me fueron varios errores de dedo pero no te fijes, lo escribo con entusiasmo aunque no siempre salga sin defectos. ¡Blancanieves! Hecho, no sé cómo le haré pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¡Gracias!

 **Cap. 6**

La costa del mar del Ocaso estaba visible cuando Gerion perdió de vista a la novia fugitiva. La vio saltar por la gran barda de una mansión, que a pesar de no parecer muy antigua estaba muy deteriorada. Cualquier diría que nadie había vivido ahí por un tiempo. Esperó un tiempo prudente y al trepar la barda vislumbró las ventanas del lugar, donde brillaba la tenue luz de lo que seguramente sería una vela. En cuestión de instantes la luz se apagó y Gerion emprendió el camino de regreso a la Roca. Tomó el camino del mar, justo al oeste de la Roca y llegó más pronto de lo que pensó, tal vez sería el paso apresurado que llevaba con la intención de dar aviso a Orys lo antes posible. Una vez que abrió la puerta de su habitación se sobresaltó al ver a su madre esperándolo.

— ¿Saliste solo, sin escolta?— Lady Sansa se veía cansada— tu padre preguntó por ti y no sabía qué decirle.

— Lo siento madre, te lo puedo explicar. No creerás lo que descubrí. Encontré a la doncella de Orys. Supuse que él y Cat intentarían hacer algo descabellado y la asustarían, entonces esperé junto a la puerta del jardín del invierno y la seguí. Tuve que correr mucho, pero…

— Espera, ¿sabes dónde está?

— ¡Sí!

— Esto es perfecto, tal vez podamos darle una vuelta afortunada al enredo que hizo Arya esta noche.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No te preocupes, Orys encontrará a su dama, pero quisiera que pensaras en algo. Verás, Arya y yo no siempre nos hemos entendido, y después de habernos encontrado, cuando el invierno y la batalla contra los Otros amenazaban todo, por un momento, no fuimos Arya y Sansa, sólo dos lobos de la misma manda. ¿Me entiendes? No quisiera perder eso, pero si tú le entregaras la novia a su hijo en una charola de plata, podría pasar. Tú sabes qué orgulloso es tu tío, Gendry, y sus hijos son iguales. Si le dieras la identidad de la muchacha fácilmente, podría sentirse humillado, él debe encontrarla. Tal vez podrías guiarlo pero dejarle el descubrimiento a él—Gerion no sabía qué pensar. Su madre tenía razón en algo: Orys estaría muy satisfecho si la encontraba él mismo. Sólo tenía que decirle dónde buscarla. Sansa ya no se veía cansada, al contrario, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que aparecía siempre que estaba complacida.

— Ahora descansa, mañana te espera un arduo trabajo. Yo haré lo mismo.

Al entrar a su habitación y encontrar a Tyrion dormitando en la cama con toda la ropa del día puesta, se deslizó bajo las mantas y comenzó a pasar las puntas de los dedos sobre el rostro de su marido, por la cicatriz de la nariz y los párpados que cubrían el par de pupilas desiguales. Para no alarmarlo, le susurró al oído:

—Tyrion, Tyrion, despierta…

— ¡Sansa! Vaya, querida, con los años eres más atrevida. Estoy algo ebrio pero haré lo posible por cumplir con mis deberes maritales― Sansa rió de corazón, Tyrion no había terminado de abrir los ojos y ya planeaba lanzarse sobre ella como si se tratara de un ciervo. Ya tendrían tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía cuando le encontraran solución al problema de Gerion.

— Primero debemos hablar de Gerion.

— Oh, ese grandísimo necio, por favor no me digas que por fin pidió la mano de Cat y lo rechazó.

— No, no te preocupes, de hecho, creo que tenemos una buena oportunidad para ayudarlo.

— ¿Y en verdad le haríamos un favor facilitando su matrimonio con una princesa que acostumbra luchar con los invitados a un banquete en el piso? ¡Vaya esposa qué sería! Aunque tal vez ese sea el atractivo, deberíamos ir al norte y buscarle una esposa entre los salvajes, es una lástima que las hijas de Tormund Matagigantes ya estén casadas, tal vez a Gerion le guste la perspectiva de una novia que amenace con rebanarle la garganta.

— Ahora estás siendo desagradable a propósito. Cat no es una dama ideal pero si logramos que conozca a Gerion y aprecie sus cualidades lo amará, estoy segura. ¿Preferirías ver a nuestro hijo atado a una mujer que se case con la Roca o su oro y no con él? Recuerdo cuando pensaba que podía casarme con Willas Tyrell, me decía "me amará, lo hará", aunque en el fondo sabía que nadie se casaría conmigo por amor.

— Yo lo hice, al menos la segunda vez.

— ¡Y míranos ahora! ¿Acaso no nos amamos? ¿No somos felices? ¿Es un crimen que quiera lo mismo para Gerion? Podríamos usar la búsqueda de la desconocida para darle una oportunidad a nuestro hijo.

Tyrion estaba desarmado, cosa rara. No podía negarlo. Recordaba lo dichoso que fue con su primera esposa, al menos por unos días fue feliz. La tragedia que siguió… ya no quería recordarla. Hasta su reencuentro con Sansa pensó que sobrevivir era lo único que necesitaba. Sobrevivir y vengarse, clavando la dorada cabecita de Cersei en una pica. Después regresó Sansa. Nunca pensó que la felicidad familiar, esa que se construye sobre la rutina y la confianza estuviera destinada para él, y sin embargo, cuando sostuvo a Sansa en sus cortos brazos por primera vez, después de tanta guerra y tanta sangre derramada, pensó: "Sí, es posible, tengo una oportunidad". Si podía darle un poco de esa felicidad a Gerion lo haría. ¿Qué es una estratagema o una omisión cuando existen motivos nobles? ¡Nada!

―Esto es lo que haremos. Necesitamos separar a Gerion y a Cat, sin que él sepa nuestros planes, lo mejor será que ellos se dirijan a las minas. Gerion está más cómodo entre la gente que conoce y ya sabes cómo disfruta pasar su tiempo entre los mineros y sus familias, si la princesa los considera por debajo de ella y les hace algún desplante, él se ofenderá y el hechizo se habrá roto, en cambio cabe la posibilidad de que ella conozca a nuestro hijo por primera vez, lejos del protocolo y la mirada curiosa de desconocidos y se encariñe un poco con él. Mientras tanto, tu hermana y Gendry irán a las afueras donde Gerion vio desaparecer a la muchacha y se dedicaran a tirar cada puerta hasta que Orys encuentre a su novia.

― Y tú y yo podemos llevar a Elenei al mercado, el puerto y la calle de los orfebres, después de todo, aparte de Orys y Cat es la única que ha visto a la chica de cerca.

Sansa y Tyrion se miraron y se tumbaron de espaldas, con los brazos entrelazados, sobre el lecho de plumas. De pronto, estallaron en risas. Reían como se había hecho costumbre desde que se encontraron por primera vez después de la exterminación de los Otros, cuando al fin parecía que algún día terminaría el invierno y podrían encontrar un hogar.

Una pareja que no estaba tan feliz eran sus majestades, que discutían a viva voz. Las capas doradas que montaban guardia se preguntaba qué debían hacer.

—Juramos proteger a toda la familia real pero no sé por cuál de los dos deberíamos preocuparnos—comentó uno.

—Como van las cosas vamos a tener que proteger al rey de la reina. Al menos la loba no está con ellos o mañana tendríamos un entierro.

En verdad la pelea había comenzado cuando Gendry cerró la puerta de la habitación y le reclamó a Arya que tomara decisiones tan abruptas sin consultarlo siquiera. Arya le explicó que fue una idea de último momento pero ver a Gendry enojado la molestó y empezó a reclamarle a él que mostrara tan poco interés por encontrar a la muchacha. Él, por supuesto, se defendió. ¿Poco interés? Había destruido un palomar buscándola. Sacar el tema del palomar los llevó a Ned Dayne y Arya enfureció cuando Gendry confesó haberle pedido a Orys deshacerse de él. ¿Acaso la tomaba por una idiota que podría estar interesada en ese Lord? Afuera, las capas doradas intercambiaban miradas incómodas. Según la costumbre, las peleas de sus majestades solían terminar al llegar al amanecer. Si se habían reconciliado la noche anterior la Corte se encontraría con un par de soberanos muy tranquilos y benevolentes, de otra forma toda la ciudad sufriría. La loba Nymeria pelaría los dientes y el Rey tendría el entrecejo fruncido todo el día.

En unos minutos hubo silencio. Vaya, más temprano que de costumbre. Si en verdad se estaban reconciliando, el día siguiente estarían de tan buen humor que ellos podrían pedir permisos y aumentos de salario. Se habían reconciliado.

Arya susurraba en el hombro de Gendry a oscuras, Orys dormía tranquilo con la zapatilla bajo su almohada y las princesas descansaban a la espera del difícil día que les esperaba.

Por otro lado, Gerion daba vueltas en el lecho. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que alguna intriga se construía a su alrededor, pero no sabía cuál era.

No era media mañana cuando los rumores ya habían inundado todo Lannisport. ¿El príncipe se casaría con una desconocida midiéndole un zapato? ¡Era una perspectiva maravillosa! Todos los mercaderes, comerciantes y nobles metieron a sus hijas en una gigantesca tina de agua y dedicaron horas a tallarles los pies con piedras porosas y a untarles todo tipo de ungüentos. Debían estar delicadas y sedosas para cuando llegaran los encargados de medir la zapatilla.

Las hermanastras de Cinella se alegraron enormemente, pues las dos creían tener pies muy lindos, pero la pobre Cenicienta estaba acongojada. ¿Podría haber estado hablando en serio el príncipe? Ella no lo había creído, pero tal vez era sincero y en verdad quería casarse con ella. Podía ser. La madre del mismo rey era una desconocida, una tabernera según contaban en las calles, la mano del rey, Ser Davos, había sido contrabandista y sin embargo, hacía unos días había casado a su hijo más joven con una Lannister, la cuñada del príncipe Rhaego, heredero del Este. ¡Se había equivocado! Su turbación no pasó desapercibida a su madrastra, que por precaución la siguió en el camino hasta el avellano. Cinella desenterró la zapatilla huérfana y se disponía a correr hacia el pueblo para buscar al príncipe y decirle la verdad cuando la dura mirada de su madrastra se clavó en ella. ¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?—la enfrentó. Cinella enrojeció y ocultó la zapatilla en su mandil.

—Nada, sólo venía a visitar a mi madre.

—No parece alegrarte que una de tus queridas hermanas pueda convertirse en princesa.

— ¡No! Es decir, claro que me alegra, sólo espero que una de ellas sea la elegida. No quisiéramos que una pescadora se casara con el príncipe, claro, en cambio ellas que son hijas de un caballero… pues bien…

El discurso no tranquilizó a la mujer que observaba a su hijastra como si fuera un peligro. ¿Y si el príncipe la veía? No la consideraba especialmente hermosa, pero era bonita y tal cualidad solía ser suficiente parar atrapar a cualquier hombre. No, debía mantenerla fuera de los ojos de quien fuera a probar la zapatilla y con eso en mente arrastró a Cinella hacia el interior de la mansión donde la encerró en la torre más alta.

Lord Tyrion se despertó de particular buen humor. Sansa ya se había levantado y una de las doncellas le cepillaba el cabello. Lo mejor sería visitar al muchacho enamorado antes de que hiciera algo descabellado en compañía de su salvaje madre. Ya vestidos, se dirigieron al salón principal donde planeaban desayunar con Arya y toda su familia. Como Tyrion esperaba, ya se encontraban todos alrededor de la mesa discutiendo cómo dividir el terreno. ¿Quién había visto a la muchacha? ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Cuántas capas doradas llevaría cada escolta?

Sansa hizo una discreta cortesía pero apenas recibió un saludo informal y apresurado de su hermana y sus hijos. Al menos Gendry tuvo la cortesía de saludarlos, pero los demás seguían inmersos en el problema de la desconocida. Orys peleaba por tomar una espada y abrirse paso en cada casa de la ciudad mientras que Arya insistía en llevar a Nymeria para que recogiera el rastro de la muchacha. Gendry miraba fijamente al mapa sin abrir la boca y las princesas marcaban líneas sobre el pergamino con un pedazo de carbón. ¿Acaso no podían usar tinta? Tyrion se subió a una silla y gritó:

— ¡Llegó la caballería!— Todas las cabezas voltearon en su dirección. Tyrion tenía que exponer su pequeño proyecto antes de que lo arruinaran.

— Ya que tengo su atención, les sugiero que la búsqueda la organice alguien que de hecho conozca Lannisport. Para su fortuna, estoy dispuesto a contribuir.

— ¿Y Gerion?— preguntó Caeta, distraída. No sabía por qué necesitaba la compañía del joven Lord pero sabía que estaría más cómoda con él que con sus tíos o sus hermanos, en especial Orys, que parecía haber perdido la cabeza.

— Oh, buena idea, su alteza. Mandaré a una criada a buscarlo.

— No hace falta, lo haré yo.

Caeta salió disparada del salón y Tyrion y Sansa compartieron una breve mirada de complicidad. Todo marchaba perfectamente.

Gerion seguía dormido. La princesa entró sin tocar y decidió esperar un poco antes de despertarlo. Vio una bandeja con fruta seca y se sentó a comer algo. Un ruido la sobresaltó. El joven Lord ya despertaba, aunque el pobre se preguntaba si seguía soñando cuando se encontró a Cat sentada en su propia cama. ¡¿Era posible?!

—Te espero afuera.

Cat, siempre tan dulce y encantadora. ¿Por qué la quería tanto si lo trataba con tanta frialdad? En verdad intentaba adivinarlo. Se vistió a toda prisa y la alcanzó en el corredor. No había terminado de abrocharse las botas cuando ella empezó a caminar.

—Cat, Cat, espera.

—Tenemos prisa.

—Lo sé, pero debo decirte algo. Anoche seguí a la novia de tu hermano. Sé dónde está— Cat entornó los ojos incrédula. ¿Sería posible?

—Entonces debemos ver a Orys lo antes posible, anda, corre.

—No, espera. Es lo que planeaba hacer pero después pensé que Orys podría perderse de algo si no la encuentra él mismo. Todavía no me perdona haber apostado en su contra durante el último torneo.

—No es rencoroso y muere de ansias por encontrarla.

—Por eso, había pensado dividir la búsqueda y enviarlo en la dirección de la desconocida. Es una mansión algo retirada sin muchos vecinos. La encontrará fácilmente, pero creo que debe hacerlo por él mismo.

— ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?

—No sé, Elenei dijo que quería ver la calle de los orfebres, todos aprecian mucho a mi madre, seguramente podrán entretenerla.

—Me refería a nosotros, a ti y a mí— de repente se sintió cohibida. ¿Le había dicho eso, en verdad? Por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquila alrededor de él. Si creyera en brujería pensaría que había caído en alguna especie de hechizo cuando la rescató del agua, pero esas eran supersticiones propias de Dothrakis o caníbales de Skagos.

¿Qué le pasaba? Gerion la miró sorprendido pero por primera vez desde que llegaron a las bodas se veía entusiasmado. Sonreía a medias como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera cómo. Caminaron lentamente en dirección del salón principal. En un momento de inspiración Gerion le preguntó:

—Podríamos, no sé, ir a navegar, pescar algo y cocinarlo en la playa, es decir, si quieres… o tal vez, ¿sabes? Los mineros también festejan la boda de Marla y sus mujeres suelen cocinar grandes cantidades de verduras, queso y carnes en una cazuela gigantesca al aire libre. Es muy buena.

Caeta lo miró desconfiada. No tenía la menor intención de participar en la persecución de una novia fantasma y la idea de pasar el día con Lady Sansa y Lord Tyrion haría más feliz a Elenei. También contempló la posibilidad de negarse a participar en esa pequeña triquiñuela destinada a ensalzar el ego de su hermano. ¡Siete infiernos, iría!

Ya decidida se unió a los demás en el gran salón donde se encontraba toda la familia desayunando pacíficamente. El plan había sido decidido y de acuerdo con la orientación de Gerion, su hermano no debía tener problemas en encontrar a la doncella.

Sobra describir los preparativos de las hermanastras de Cinella ante la visita de una comitiva real. ¡Cómo se adornaron! Aunque tuvieron que hacerlo sin la ayuda de su hermanastra porque su madre la había encerrado para evitar que las avergonzara frente a los nobles.

Tres comitivas se dirigieron a puntos opuestos de Lannisport, la que encabezaba el Rey Gendry y la Reina Arya, acompañados del príncipe Orys, se dirigía hacia su misma mansión. ¡Oh, si tan solo tuvieran tapices decentes para cubrir las humedades!

La mansión era la tercera vivienda que habían visitado. En la primera, un comerciante de telas había sacado a sus ocho hijas para probarse el zapato, sí, incluyendo a las que no habían florecido. Orys estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero Gendry lo obligó a probarle el zapato a todas y cada una, a pesar de estar horrorizado ante lo que estaban haciendo. Como era de esperar no le quedó a ninguna. Las mayores tenían el pie muy ancho y las más jóvenes demasiado pequeño. Orys salió de ahí feliz, habiéndose librado de una camada de aspirantes. La segunda era una panadería. El panadero no tenía hijos, sólo tres hermanas aún mayores que el mismísimo Ser Davos, pero que seguían solteras y calificaban para probarse el zapato. Orys, el único que seguía la religión de su padre, le rezó a R'hllor con todas sus fuerzas por que las tres ancianas tuvieran pies gigantescos o diminutos. Para su fortuna tenían pies largos y huesudos que dejaban el talón completamente fuera de la zapatilla. ¡Nunca, nunca más volvería a dudar del dios rojo!

Al llegar a la mansión, las capas doradas repitieron el mismo ritual que empezaba a cansar a la Reina. "¡Abran en nombre del Rey!" gritó el capitán de las capas doradas y al momento se abrió la puerta con otras tres desconocidas que de ninguna forma eran Cenicienta.

La familia real se acomodó a disgusto en los asientos que se les ofrecían y Orys procedió a probarle la zapatilla a la primera de las dos hijas. No era Cenicienta, pero había hecho una promesa y tendría que cumplirla. Para su sorpresa, la madre le pidió que le permitiera a su hija probarse la zapatilla en privado, ya que era muy pudorosa y no podía permitir que un hombre tocara su delicada pantorrilla. Gendry estuvo a punto de reírse sonoramente pero Arya lo detuvo de una patada.

—Bien, bien, que así se haga pero de prisa.

Mientras las mujeres desaparecían, Orys se acercó a su padre y le dijo: "No es ninguna de ellas". Arya le recordó que habían prometido probarle la zapatilla a todas las doncellas y tendrían que cumplirlo. Orys estaba intranquilo… ¿Y si le quedaba a alguna?

Sus peores temores se vieron confirmados cuando la madre reapareció del brazo de su hija que exhibía por debajo del borde de su vestido la zapatilla de cristal. ¡No era posible! Le había quedado, o al menos eso pensó Orys que no sospechaba que en la intimidad de su habitación, la madrastra de Cinella había convencido a su hija de que se cortara el dedo gordo del pie para hacer que entrara el zapato. Le dijo: "¡Córtate el dedo! Cuando seas una princesa, no tendrás necesidad de andar a pie." Así lo hizo la muchacha y forzó el pie en el zapato reprimiendo los gemidos de dolor que se le agolpaban en la garganta. Muy a su pesar, el príncipe la llevó afuera y la hizo montar en su caballo. De repente, Nymeria salto sobre la desconocida y comenzó a pelar los dientes y rondar el pie de la hermanastra, que chilló de horror ante el monstruoso lobo huargo que la olfateaba sin que las capas doradas pudieran detenerla. Orys subió al caballo y cuando galopaban cerca de un avellano que custodiaba una lápida antigua y rota, escuchó una voz que venía de las ramas. Al principio pensó que se había vuelto loco, pero en verdad se trataba de un pajarito color blanco que cantaba:

"Ruke di guk, ruke di guk;

sangre hay en el zapato.

El zapato no le va,

La novia verdadera en casa está."

Orys ya sabía que esa doncella no era Cinella pero escuchar sobre la sangre en el zapato lo hizo girar en redondo y regresar a la fachada de la casa. Bajó a la hermanastra del caballo y levantándole la pierna por la fuerza vio caer la sangre que fluía del pie. ¡Se había cortado el dedo! Airado devolvió la muchacha a su madre, diciendo que no era aquella la que buscaba. La madrastra se deshacía en excusas y disculpas, asegurando que su hija había sido deshonesta ante la gallardía del príncipe. Gendry ya no estaba de buen humor. ¿Qué clase de locura impulsa a alguien que no necesita techo o comida a cortarse un pie para atrapar un príncipe?

La madrastra no cejó en su empeño y se retiró con la segunda hija. La familia real la dejo hacerlo por creer que no era posible el que se repitiera semejante estratagema. Cuando la segunda hermanastra se probó el zapato, los dedos le entraron holgadamente pero no hubo manera de meter el talón. La madre, alargándole un cuchillo, le dijo: "Córtate un pedazo del talón. Cuando seas princesa no tendrás necesidad de andar a pie." Cortóse la muchacha un trozo del talón, metió a la fuerza el pie en el zapato y, reprimiendo el dolor, se presentó al hijo del Rey.

Orys se inclinó y vio todos los dedos en la punta del zapato. Con sus padres, las capas doradas y la guardia Lannister enfrente no podía retractarse y se vio obligado a subir a la muchacha a su caballo, pero cuando pasaba por el avellano escuchó el mismo canto que tanto lo asombró la última vez:

"Ruke di guk, ruke di guk;

sangre hay en el zapato.

El zapato no le va,

La novia verdadera en casa está."

Orys miró hacia atrás y notó un reguerito de sangre que había manchado la bastilla del vestido de la muchacha. ¡Lo habían hecho de nuevo! Regresó a la mansión y preguntó a la mujer: "¿No tienen otra hija?"

—No, en lo absoluto— En ese momento Nymeria se abrió paso y echó a andar escaleras arriba. Arya deslizó la daga que llevaba en el corpiño y azotó a la madrastra contra la pared. Con la navaja contra su garganta le dijo en voz calmada pero dura:

—Si tiramos esta casa hasta los cimientos y encontramos a la muchacha que ocultas no te importará si le queda el zapato o no porque te cortaré la garganta.

Gendry comenzó a subir la escalera.

— ¡No! esperen— gritó la mujer— es que, es sólo una sirvienta, mi hijastra, una Cenicienta pringosa no podría ser la novia—pero Orys al escuchar el nombre de Cenicienta salió corriendo escaleras arriba y abrió de golpe todas y cada una de las puertas de la planta alta. No había nadie, entonces escuchó a Nymeria gemir frente a una puerta cerrada con candado.

—¿A dónde lleva esa puerta?

— A una pequeña torre, no es más que una bodega, sólo hay trastos viejos ahí— pero Gendry ya se había fastidiado de esa representación de cómicos y tomando la espada de Orys rompió la cerradura y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Nymeria se agitaba y gruñía en la entrada, incapaz de subir las estrechas escaleras por su tamaño.

Orys subió los escalones de dos en dos, a pesar del estado ruinoso de la madera. En la parte alta, encontró otra puerta maltrecha y la tumbó de un golpe con el hombro. Adentro, encontró a Cenicienta sentada junto a la ventana.

— ¡Me encontraste!— Dijo ella suavemente, que había estado llorando la mañana entera imaginando que no vería al príncipe otra vez.

—Sí, te encontré… ¡Te encontré!— Y corrió hacia ella en lo que parecieron dos zancadas. La tomó en sus brazos y casi asfixiándola le dio vueltas. Cinella eran tan feliz que no quiso arruinar el momento contándole al príncipe que no había comido desde el día anterior y estaba un poco débil para dar vueltas en el aire. Entonces recordó a su padre y le pidió a Orys que no le impidiera visitarlo, tenía que cuidar de él. "¿Visitarlo? ¡Irá con nosotros!", le contestó él.

La alegría de Cenicienta fue completa.

Abajo, la madrastra era escoltada por las capas doradas acusada de traición. Mentirle al Rey es un crimen. Las hermanastras salieron cojeando detrás de su madre e intentaban arrancarla de las manos de la guardia con gritos y súplicas, pero dos palomas volaron desde la tumba del avellano y le sacaron el ojo derecho a la mayor y el izquierdo a la menor.

Orys llevó a su novia escaleras abajo y al fin la presentó ante sus padres, descubriendo que su verdadero nombre no era Cenicienta, sino Cinella Lantell.

Aliviados, Arya y Gendry salieron seguidos de Nymeria y montaron en sus caballos. Orys ayudó a Cinella a subir en la montura y comenzaron a galopar de regreso a la Roca. Cuando pasaban por delante del avellano, el pajarito blanco cantó otra vez:

"Sigue, príncipe, sigue adelante

Sin parar un solo instante,

Pues ya encontraste a la dueña del zapatito de cristal"

Orys sonreía de oreja a oreja y tomando la maltratada mano de Cinella entre las suya la bes y, le dijo:

—Lamento que tus hermanastras mancharan tu zapatilla.

—No importa, aquí tengo la otra— Le enseñó la otra zapatilla que llevaba guardada en el mandil y ambos rieron con verdadera alegría.

Al llegar a la Roca Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa los recibieron con una cena bien provista. Cinella ya creía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo y sin embargo la colmaban de atenciones y en especial… comida. La menor de las princesas la abrazó y le entregó un pequeño regalo, un bellísimo collar de eslabones de oro que había comprado esa mañana en la calle de los orfebres. También compró algunas cosas para sí misma pero eso no se lo iba a contar a sus padres. Los señores de la Roca la abrazaron como una verdadera sobrina y Lord Tyrion anunció la boda para el siguiente día. "Si ya hemos tenido tres días de bodas, qué mejor que festejar tres más". Los asientos de Gerion y Caeta estaban vacíos. Sansa sonrió al notarlo.

— Tu novia sí que tiene apetito— observó Lord Tyrion y Orys soltó una carcajada de alegría. Claro que lo tenía y a él le correspondería procurarle protección y sustento, con suerte engordaría un poco y estaría más fuerte para dar a luz niños sanos y regordetes. ¡Más nietos! Pensó Arya.

Cat y Gerion regresaron ya entrada la noche. De inmediato, el príncipe se acercó a los recién llegados y les contó todo lo que había pasado. "Hubieras visto Cat, el momento en el que tumbé la puerta y la encontré. Ha sido el momento más feliz de mi vida". Cat y Gerion intercambiaron una mirada divertida: "Me alegra que nadie te haya quitado ese momento, hermano. Ahora ve con tu novia, mañana no podrás verla hasta la ceremonia en el septo".

Orys regresó a la mesa dejando a Cat y Gerion solos. Él iba a despedirse cuando ella lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo. No quería que se fuera. Quería agradecerle por llevarla a las minas, por presentarle a todas esas familias que la recibieron con tantas atenciones, incluyendo las mujeres y los niños, por bailar con ella frente al fuego y cederle su ración de verduras capeadas, pero no pudo decir nada. Por suerte, no tenía que hacerlo. Gerion asintió y la siguió hasta la mesa principal donde Sansa se quedó asombrada ante la falta de apetito de su hijo que dejaba pasar platillo tras platillo sin tocarlos.

Esa noche, Cinella durmió en un colchón de plumas, uno de verdad, con mantas y pieles para cobijarse. El fuego estaba encendido y por primera vez desde que su padre enfermó tenía el estómago lleno, pero sobre todo, se fue a dormir envuelta en la capa que el príncipe había usado para cubrirla cuando comentó que en la Roca hacía mucho frío. Lady Lannister le aseguró que ella misma enviaría a una de sus doncellas a probarle algunos vestidos por la mañana, pero Cinella no necesitaba más trajes lujosos ni joyas, si pudiera vivir envuelta en la capa del príncipe, con él a su lado, no necesitaría otra cosa que su viejo vestido y mandil.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido, en especial porque Cinella no pudo ver al príncipe. La bañaron, tallaron, perfumaron y vistieron y desvistieron haciéndole arreglos de última horas a los vestidos que Lady Sansa mandó traer de Lannisport. Le quedaban muy holgados. El hambre a la que se había visto sometida por su madrastra había hecho estragos en su constitución. Si hubiera tenido tiempo se habría visto abrumada, pero el día se fue tan rápido que lo único que pudo ver al llegar al septo fueron las velas y las flores que habían renovado para la ocasión. No se había percatado del vestido que llevaba, del cinturón de zafiros que le había prestado Lady Sansa o las rosas azules que le colocaron en la cabeza. Estaría con Orys, para siempre. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir. A la puerta del septo la esperaba el mismo Lord Tyrion.

―Escuché que tu padre está enfermo, como Señor de la Roca me gustaría entregarte a tu futuro esposo, si es que te parece bien.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Usted ha sido un padre para todos, basta con escuchar hablar a los mineros para enterarse!― Tyrion parecía complacido ante la respuesta. ¡Vaya, hasta que alguien reconocía el esfuerzo que hacía por sus siervos!

Cinella colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Lord Tyrion y caminó hasta llegar al lado de Orys. En el septo, las imágenes talladas y pintadas de los Siete la miraban desde las alturas. "Gracias Madre", murmuró cuando Orys le colocó la capa dorada con el ciervo negro bordado en onyx.

Recitaron los nombres de los Siete y por primera vez se besaron. Fue como bailar. En algún reino se decía que el matrimonio es como el baile, lo más importante es la elección de pareja y después aprender el compás.

Orys y Cinella bailaban con entusiasmo y armonía.

En la mesa principal, el Rey Gendry Baratheon, I de su nombre, le preguntaba a su esposa, la Reina Arya, de las Casas Stark y Baratheon:

― ¿Cuándo crees que sea el momento adecuado para decirle a la novia que su madrastra será lanzada a un pozo y apedreada hasta morir?

―Todavía no, grandísimo y necio toro. Mañana nos preocuparemos por eso.

El rey sonrió y besó brevemente a su esposa. Arya era maravillosa e impredecible. Sólo podía esperar que sus hijos encontraran la misma felicidad que él.

Llegó el momento de la ceremonia de encamamiento y Orys se dejó arrastrar por sus hermanas y parientes. Hasta Gerion participó, golpeando las manos de los atrevidos que intentaban desvestir a la esposa de su primo.

La música fue decayendo. De "La sandalia de la reina", los músicos llegaron a "La Doncella del árbol".

"Mi cama de plumas te espera,

suave y mullida corazón.

Vestida de seda amarilla,

Coronada por mi pasión,

De mi amor, la reina elegida.

Y yo tu señor, con tesón,

Protejo mi sangre y tu vida;

Mi espada te hará de blasón."

Gendry sonrió. Ni él ni Arya solían bailar, no sabían los compases, pero recordaba Torreón de Bellotas y la primera vez que habían luchado en el piso de la forja porque Arya parecía una dama y no quería reconocerlo.

―Se ve usted bien, mi Señora, como un árbol de arce.

―Usted también se ve bastante bien, su Majestad, para ser un bastardo necio.

El rey Gendry Baratheon y la Reina Arya de las Casas Stark y Baratheon dieron un último abrazo a su último hijo, Orys, y a su esposa, Cinella, antes de partir hacia la capital.

Los recién casados viajarían por todo Poniente antes de regresar a Desembarco del Rey. La comitiva Real estaba a punto de partir cuando la princesa Caeta bajó del caballo y corrió al interior de la Roca Casterly. Gerion miraba hacia el horizonte, vigilando el subir y bajar de la marea.

― ¡Gerion! ― dijo Caeta, sin saber cómo explicar lo que hacía en sus habitaciones. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué decir, hasta que el joven león le dijo:

― ¿Tú crees que a tus padres les importaría contar con una escolta más? ― preguntó Gerion, jugando un poco con las palabras.

―En lo absoluto, creo que estaría muy complacidos.― La princesa extendió una mano hacía el joven heredero de la Roca Casterly.

Juntos, subieron a sus respectivos caballos y emprendieron la marcha hacia la capital.

Desembarco del Rey estaba listo para recibir a una nueva princesa.

FIN


End file.
